Un novio en el mar
by iblwe
Summary: [AU, adaptación] De: Levy McGarden / Para: Juvia Loxar / Asunto: ¡Tu hija me quiere casar!
1. Capítulo uno

Ok Blue respira. Inhala exhala. Leí este libro hace como siete años y figura en mis favoritos, decidí leerlo de nuevo hace unas horas (cientos de libros en mi recámara y se me da por repetir, vale...) y no pude evitar querer hacer esta adaptación :D lo sé tengo otros tres fics andando y el de flash requiere mucha atención u.u haha pero este no me quitará mucho tiempo porque sólo es adaptación de una novela que a mí me enterneció mucho. Es muy suave y sutil pero me fascinó cuando la leí y espero que a ustedes también les llegue a gustar.

Pareja principal: Gale

Pareja secundaria: Gruvia

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima y la historia es de Debbie Macomber, con el mismo nombre.

Sin más las dejo leer la sinopsis y el capítulo uno para que me den su opinión :)

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

De: Levy McGarden  
Para: Juvia Loxar  
Asunto: ¡Tu hija me quiere casar!

Hola, Juv:  
Sólo unas rápidas líneas de tu querida hermana. Quería ponerte al día sobre tu hija Wendy.  
Recuerda que, según la Marina, soy su tutora durante tu ausencia... y yo la adoro, pero, ¿quién podía imaginar que una niña de nueve tendría tantas opiniones? Incluyendo una opinión sobre mi vida amorosa, o más bien sobre la ausencia de la misma. Estoy segura de que está intentando emparejarme con ese amigo tuyo, Gajeel Redfox. Perdón: capitán de corbeta Gajeel Redfox.  
Ya, ya lo sé. Es muy guapo y muy solícito, aunque también un tanto autoritario, pero yo no estoy en el mercado de las relaciones, y menos aún buscando un novio en la Marina.  
Hazme un favor: díselo a tu hija, ¿vale?  
Te echo de menos.  
Te quiere,  
Levy.

.

* * *

.

 _Capítulo 1_

—¿Es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó Levy McGarden con tono inseguro a su media hermana mayor, Juvia, por teléfono. Juv era la más sensata de la familia. A ella, al contrario que a Levy, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza renunciar a su antigua vida, comprarse una pizzería-heladería y comenzar de nuevo en otra ciudad. Sólo una persona absolutamente necesitada de un cambio, mejor dicho, de un cambio drástico, habría sido capaz de una cosa así.

—Juvia lo siente, Levy, pero Levy le dijo a Juvia que sí a lo de la tutela.

Su hermana era enfermera de la Marina y estaba destinada en ciudad Magarett. Varios años atrás, cuando le pidió que se encargara de su sobrina en caso necesario, Levy aceptó inmediatamente. En aquel momento le había parecido una perspectiva muy lejana e irreal… pero eso fue antes de que su hermana enviudara.

—Sí que lo hice, ¿eh? —masculló mientras daba vueltas en torno a una caja de cartón. El piso que había alquilado estaba atiborrado de objetos de su nueva vida y restos de la antigua, como libros. Nunca se desharía de sus preciados libros.

—Juvia no tiene otro remedio —le recordó Juv.

—Ya lo sé —apartándose el pelo color azul de la frente, Levy se apoyó en la pared de la cocina y soltó el aire lentamente, con la esperanza de serenarse un poco—. Te dije que sí en aquel entonces porque tú me lo pediste, pero yo no sé nada de niños…

—Wendy es muy buena.

—Lo sé. Pero… pero… —tartamudeó. No sabía cómo explicárselo—. El caso es que ahora mismo estoy en un punto de inflexión de mi vida y me temo que no sería la persona más adecuada del mundo para cuidar de Wendy.

Seguro que tenía que haber algún pariente de la familia de su cuñado que se hiciera cargo de la niña. Cualquiera habría sido mejor que Levy, que acababa de empezar una nueva vida después de sufrir un desengaño amoroso de primer orden. En aquel momento su vida no podía estar más desorganizada. Caótica. Si a la mezcla se añadía una niña de nueve años afligida por la pérdida de su padre… podía suceder cualquier cosa.

—Levy tampoco puede elegir —le recordó Juv—. Juvia contaba contigo, y también Wendy.

Levy se mordió el labio inferior, acorralada entre sus dudas y su obligación con su medio hermana mayor.

—Lo haré, claro, pero simplemente me preguntaba si no habría alguien más…

—No lo hay —la interrumpió Juvia bruscamente.

—Entonces ya está. Me tienes a mí —declaró, esforzándose por adoptar un tono de entusiasmo… y fracasando en el intento.

Levy no había tenido mucha experiencia como tía, pero ahora iba a tener la oportunidad de aprender. Estaba a punto de convertirse en la principal tutora de su sobrina mientras su hermana estuviera en el mar, a bordo de algún barco en alguna de sus largas misiones.

Realmente no había esperado aquello para nada. Cuando en su momento Juvia rellenó el formulario de «disponibilidad absoluta» y aportó el nombre de Levy, le explicó que era para que la Marina tuviera documentación suficiente que demostrara que Wendy contaría con alguien que se encargara de ella en todo momento, llegado el caso de que la madre tuviera que embarcar. En aquel entonces a Levy le había parecido un trámite rutinario, una formalidad más que una posibilidad real. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Peter todavía vivía.

Juvia llevaba doce años en la Marina. Había viajado por todo el mundo con su marido, piloto también de la Marina, y su hija Wendy. Hasta que dos años atrás Peter falleció en un accidente producido durante un entrenamiento y todo cambió de golpe.

La vida de Levy también había cambiado, aunque no de una manera tan trágica. Bora… de repente puso freno a sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera quería pensar en él. Todo había terminado. Kaput. Había dicho a sus amigas que tenía la experiencia tan superada que hasta le costaba acordarse de su nombre…

—Juvia no dispone de mucho tiempo —le estaba diciendo Juv—. El _Element Four_ zarpará dentro de poco. Este fin de semana Juvia te llevará a Wendy, pero Juvia no cree que pueda quedarse más de una noche.

Levy reprimió una protesta. Sabía que, como buena militar, su hermana no podía discutir las órdenes recibidas. Pero… ¿ese fin de semana? Todavía tenía que desempacar sus cosas. Además, apenas había empezado a practicar con los antiguos dueños de la pizzería-heladería.

De repente se le ocurrió que quizá ella no fuera la única a la que le molestara la súbita partida de Juvia…

—¿Qué tiene que decir Wendy de todo esto?

El titubeo de su hermana le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Oh, estupendo —murmuró por lo bajo. Recordaba bien su propia infancia y lo que su madre había llamado un «problema de actitud». Levy siempre había tenido ese problema, desde luego. Soportar el mal humor de Wendy vendría a ser como un castigo merecido por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a su pobre madre…

—Si Juvia es sincera… Wendy no está muy contenta con la perspectiva.

¿Quién podría culparla? La pequeña apenas conocía a Levy. La niña, como buena hija de militares, había vivido en Tuna, en el estado de Oak; luego en el Imperio Alvarez y, poco después del accidente mortal de su padre, en la ciudad de Margarett. De hecho, madre e hija acababan de instalarse en un alojamiento de la Marina y ahora estaban a punto de abandonarlo. A sus nueve años de edad, Wendy había viajado constantemente, había perdido a su padre y ahora, para colmo, su madre se disponía a embarcarse por seis largos meses.

Por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, le había caído una tutora del cielo. No le extrañaba que no estuviera nada contenta.

—Nos las arreglaremos bien —dijo Levy, procurando transmitir un mensaje positivo. Pero… ¿a quién estaba engañando? A su hermana no, desde luego. Y a ella misma tampoco.

—Entonces… ¿es cierto que Bora y tú habéis roto? —le preguntó Juvia de pronto, con escasa delicadeza.

—¿Bora? —repitió Levy, como si no tuviera la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo su hermana—. Ah, Bora Moore. Sí, ya está todo olvidado. Hacía ya tiempo que había terminado. Lo que pasa es que o él se olvidó de decírmelo o yo no le presté demasiada atención.

—Juvia lo siente.

Lo último que quería Levy era la compasión de Juvia.

—No te preocupes, no importa. Mi vida es fabulosa, o al menos está a punto de serlo. Lo tengo todo bajo control —pronunció las tres frases de seguido, sin respirar. Quizá a fuerza de repetirlo constantemente… terminara creyéndoselo.

—Cuando mamá le dijo a Juvia que habías decidido dejar Crocus y mudarte a Magnolia, lo primero que pensó Juvia fue que el traslado estaba relacionado con el trabajo. Como Levy no le dijo nada a Juvia… —se interrumpió por un momento—. ¿Levy ha llevado todos sus libros? Levy debe de tener un millar por lo menos.

Levy se echó a reír.

—Casi. Pero sí, me los he traído. Lo de trasladarme… ha sido una decisión espontánea.

Era un eufemismo. Un fin de semana subió a su coche y puso rumbo a Magnolia con la idea de huir y reflexionar sobre su relación con Bora… hasta que se convenció de que no tenía remedio. Durante cinco años enteros habían estado hablando de matrimonio. Error: ella había estado hablando de matrimonio. Bora se había limitado a fingir el suficiente interés como para tranquilizarla. Y así había sido hasta que…

Inesperadamente, Levy había descubierto a Bora en un restaurante, comiendo con un socio. El tal socio había resultado ser una rubia curvilínea que quitaba el aliento. «Sólo era una comida de negocios», le había dicho Bora después, cuando ella le pidió explicaciones.

Sí, claro… negocios. Levy podía ser algo espesa a veces, pero no era tonta, y además había reconocido al «socio»: se trataba de una tal Jenny Realight, una antigua enamorada suya que le había presentado en una ocasión. Aparentemente las brasas de aquel añejo amor aún seguían vivas y avivándose, porque después de la comida, los había visto despidiéndose en el aparcamiento… con un largo y apasionado beso.

En su conversación con Bora, le había dado demasiada vergüenza reconocer que los había seguido hasta allí. No tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir adonde se dirigían: a la casa que tenía Bora en la ciudad, donde evidentemente no se dedicaron a estudiar contratos o balances.

Pese a todo, en la discusión que mantuvieron, Bora tuvo el descaro de insistir en que se trataba de una clienta: cualquier semejanza con su Jenny era puramente casual. Y de la defensa pasó al ataque, quejándose de que Levy se estaba comportando como una arpía celosa. Afirmó sentirse indignado de que Levy hubiera cuestionado su fidelidad, cuando era ella la que pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa, trabajando como comercial para una multinacional farmacéutica. Se había mostrado tan convincente que incluso Levy llegó a preguntarse si no se habría equivocado. Sólo cuando le mencionó que los había seguido hasta su casa, mostró Bora alguna señal de culpa o arrepentimiento.

En ese momento Bora había desviado la mirada, y la expresión de ofendida indignación se vio sustituida por otra de tristeza tan conmovedora… que Levy tuvo que reprimir el impulso de consolarlo. Lo sentía tanto… No había sido más que un flirteo; nada más. Insistió en que no podía perderla; que ella era su vida, la mujer con la que estaba decidido a casarse…

Durante unos días, casi consiguió convencerla. Confusa, decidió conducir hasta Magnolia el siguiente fin de semana. Después de pasar cinco años con Bora, había creído conocerlo bien… pero ya no estaba tan segura. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que volviera con ella, de reconciliarse, de arreglar la situación. Incluso se ofreció a pedir ayuda profesional, a hacer terapia. Todo excepto perderla.

Aquel fin de semana, Levy se sumergió en un doloroso proceso de introspección. Quería creer que aquella cita de Bora con Jenny no había sido más que una aventura aislada. Pero su cabeza le decía que no, que llevaban juntos durante meses… o incluso más.

Estaba reflexionando sobre todo ello, sentada en el parque del Sur de Magnolia, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no había marcha atrás. Su confianza había quedado destrozada. Después de semejante experiencia, nunca podría reconstruir una vida en común con Bora. En realidad, su relación había terminado tres años atrás, quizá antes; no estaba segura. Lo que sí sabía era que había estado tan ensimismada en su amor por Bora… que se había tornado ciega y no había visto las señales.

—Estaba bastante mal —le confesó de repente a su hermana. «Fatal» era la palabra, pero no quería parecer melodramática—. Me senté en el parque del Sur de Magnolia, a pensar.

—¿El parque del Sur de Magnolia? Juvia quiere saber, ¿cómo Levy fue a parar allí?

Levy suspiró profundamente.

—Me equivoqué de entrada cuando estaba intentando encontrar la autopista.

—Juvia debería haberlo adivinado… —rió Juv.

—Terminé en este puente y, como no podía dar la vuelta, seguí la carretera. Que por cierto me llevó a un parque precioso, junto al muelle.

—¿La heladería está en el parque?

—Enfrente. Ya conoces mi debilidad por el helado de turrón. Es mi último recurso cuando estoy deprimida.

—¿Bora te invitó a un helado?

Levy se echó a reír, para sorpresa de su hermana. Una vez que tomó la decisión de romper con Bora, se enfadó. O más bien montó en cólera. No quería volver a verle la cara, y ya el hecho de vivir en la misma ciudad se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil…

—Resulta que el Sur de Magnolia es un pueblo pequeño y encantador. La heladería tenía un cartel anunciando que se vendía, y me decidí a entrar a hablar con los dueños. Era una pareja muy dulce, a punto de jubilarse. Estaba allí sentada, hablando con ellos, cuando se me ocurrió que sería un bonito lugar para trabajar. ¿Cómo podría alguien sentirse triste y mal rodeado de tanta pizza y de tanto helado?

—¿De modo que Levy compró el local? Levy, por el amor de Dios… ¿qué sabe Levy de cómo llevar un negocio de ese tipo?

—No mucho —respondió—, pero he trabajado en ventas y de cara al público durante todos estos años. Estaba lista para un cambio, y de repente sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Casi como si el destino lo hubiera decidido por mí.

—¿Pero cómo Levy ha podido permitirse comprar un negocio como ése?

—Bueno, tenía bastante dinero ahorrado —en un principio lo había apartado para la boda. A fuerza de ahorrar unos cien dólares al mes y de invertirlos de manera inteligente, con el tiempo había conseguido doblar la cantidad. No se le ocurrió una mejor manera de gastarlo. Comprar aquel negocio había sido algo impulsivo e irracional, y sin embargo, a pesar de todo… tenía la sensación de haber hecho lo adecuado.

Aquel domingo, en el parque, había reconocido por fin que no habría boda ni luna de miel con Bora. Contuvo el aliento. Se negaba a pensar más sobre ello. Había entrado en una nueva fase de su vida.

—Es un local precioso. Te gustará —murmuró. Tenía un montón de ideas para arreglarlo, para hacerlo suyo. Los Olsen le habían prometido tramitar los papeles lo antes posible.

—¿Y Levy ya alquiló una casa?

—Sí, ese mismo domingo.

Desde que tomó la decisión, nada la había detenido. Y la suerte le había sido propicia; dos calles más abajo, una casa acababa de quedarse vacía. El propietario la había pintado recientemente. El bungalow con su pequeño porche y su chimenea de ladrillo le había parecido perfecto: enseguida había entregado una fianza al agente inmobiliario. Luego volvió a casa, redactó una carta dimitiendo de su trabajo… y telefoneó a Bora. La conversación fue breve, tranquila y enteramente satisfactoria.

—Todo esto no debe de haberte resultado nada fácil Levy… —comentó Juvia con tono compasivo.

—Todo lo contrario —repuso Levy, alegre—. Supongo que querrás saber lo que me dijo Bora —se moría de ganas de contárselo.

—¿Le contaste todo esto?

—Como me había ido sin avisarlo, me comentó que se había quedado muy preocupado, y que se había pasado todo el fin de semana llamándome. No estoy muy segura de que su preocupación fuera sincera, la verdad. El caso es que, cuando se tranquilizó, le dije que había salido a dar una vuelta con el coche.

—Una vuelta de tres días.

—Sí, bueno. Gruñó un poco, quejándose de que debería haberlo avisado —ahora venía lo mejor—: Yo le contesté que había hecho nuevos planes con mi vida, y que él no entraba en ellos.

Juvia soltó una risita de complicidad. Como cuando se reían juntas de niñas, en el dormitorio que compartían.

—¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

—No lo sé. Colgué el teléfono y me puse a hacer cajas.

—¿No intentó llamar a Levy?

—Durante un par de días, no. Al tercero me puso un e-mail e inmediatamente bloqueé mi correo.

Eso debió de molestarle bastante. Aunque eso a ella no le importaba. Bueno, quizá sí, un poco. De acuerdo: mucho. Por desgracia, no había podido disfrutar de su reacción. En el pasado, siempre había sido ella la encargada de poner parches a los conflictos. Ése era su problema: que no soportaba los conflictos, que se decantaba siempre por el compromiso o la capitulación. Durante el curso de su relación, Bora se había acostumbrado a que ella hiciera siempre el primer movimiento. Pues bien, eso se había acabado. Bora Moore era ya historia.

En lugar de castigarse a sí misma por haber tardado tanto tiempo en ver la luz, miraría hacia delante, empezaría de nuevo… y, por seguridad, renunciaría a los hombres. A sus veintiocho años, ya había tenido bastantes relaciones. No merecían la pena.

—A Juvia nunca le cayó bien Bora —le confesó Juvia.

—Pues podías haberme dicho algo —replicó Levy con tono irritado. En los cinco años que había durado su relación con Bora, a su hermana no le habían faltado oportunidades para decírselo.

—¿Cuándo? Juvia y Levy sólo se vieron una vez y Levy estaba tan encariñada con él…

—Si te hubieras quedado algo más de tiempo en un mismo lugar, quizá habríamos podido juntarnos más a menudo.

—Son cosas que pasan cuando estás en la Marina —suspiró Juvia—. Tu vida deja de pertenecerte. Levy, sinceramente: ¿de verdad que estás bien?

—¿Sinceramente? —reflexionó un momento—. Me siento fenomenal, ésa es la verdad. Sí, la ruptura me dolió, pero sobre todo porque estaba furiosa conmigo misma por no haber visto antes la luz. Me siento estupendamente. Como si me hubieran librado de un conjuro, de un hechizo. Ahora tengo una actitud completamente distinta hacia los hombres.

—Puede que Levy piense que está bien, pero existe la posibilidad de que no haya superado del todo lo de Bora —repuso su hermana tras una leve vacilación.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Recuerda lo que le pasó a Juvia después de la muerte de Peter. Al principio, el _shock_ y el dolor resultaron abrumadores para Juvia. Juvia estuvo semanas como caminando entre la niebla.

—Esto es distinto —insistió Levy—. Es… menos importante.

—Juvia lo sabe —replicó Juv.

—Pero tú ahora estás mejor, ¿no?

—Sí. Un día, de repente, Juvia descubrió que podía volver a sonreír. Podía funcionar de nuevo. Juvia tenía que hacerlo. La hija de Juvia la necesitaba. Los pacientes también. Pero Juvia siempre querrá a Peter —le tembló la voz, aunque enseguida se recuperó.

—Yo también lo querré siempre —añadió Levy, tragando saliva—. Era un hombre muy especial —su cuñado había sido un marido y un padre perfecto. Por eso mismo la situación con Bora no era comparable.

—Levy, apunta los datos del vuelo de Juvia —le pidió Juv, cambiando de tema.

Levy por poco se había olvidado de que estaba a punto de convertirse en una madre sustituta.

—Ah, sí. Espera que encuentre un bolígrafo —rebuscando en su bolso, sacó uno y localizó también una factura arrugada. Anotaría el número del vuelo al dorso.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hermana. Se veían muy poco, por culpa de la profesión de Juvia. Aquella inminente visita sería breve, pero no le importaba: no había vuelto a encontrarse con ella, ni con Wendy, desde el funeral.

—Wendy y Levy os llevaréis muy bien, ya lo verás —intentó tranquilizarla Juv—. Wendy es una niña maravillosa, pero Levy debe tener cuidado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Wendy es hija única, y es bastante… precoz. Por ejemplo, ya sabe leer. Y la música que le gusta… Bueno, ya lo verá Levy.

—Gracias por la advertencia.

—Seguro que no Levy no tendrá problemas.

Pero Levy tenía sus dudas.

—Si no recuerdo mal, eso mismo fue lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunté si podía bajarme de la litera de arriba volando.

—¿Qué sabía Juvia? Juvia sólo tenía seis años —le recordó Juv—. Levy nunca le ha perdonado eso a Juvia, ¿verdad?

—Todavía me duele el golpe que me di.

En ese momento sentía algo parecido. Pese a lo que le había asegurado a su hermana, seguía esforzándose por recobrar el equilibrio, por reinventar su vida bajo nuevos términos. Sin Bora, sin la nómina mensual, sin su familiar barrio de Crocus. Y, ahora, su sobrina estaba a punto de complicar aún más la situación.

Los próximos seis meses iban a ser muy, pero que muy interesantes…

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Tuna: No existe e.e haha

Bora: Sabemos que es el ex de Juvia, pero su difunto era alguien memorable, así que dejemos que el cretino de Bora sea el ex malvado de Levy.

Peter: Lo siento no se me ocurre absolutamente nadie que pueda ser el padre de Wendy y además un esposo para Juvia, por eso dejé el nombre que aparece en el libro.

No me deja poner el arroba en fanfiction, así que usaré sólo sus nombres para los correos

En el libro son hermanas, lo quise dejar como "medio hermanas" para respetar sus apellidos XD

Reviews? La continuo? La dejo?


	2. Capítulos dos y tres

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima y la historia es de Debbie Macomber, con el mismo nombre.

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews: DanaLovesOhana, Kagoyame, Asia, Laurita (el libro se llama Un novio en el mar y es de Debbie Macomber), Milwalim (no pude contestar tu review pero muchas gracias! (y también lo pensé, pero no quería complicar las cosas por la aparición de Gray y shalala XD pero muchas gracias=), y LyaMcGarden (no te apures no descuidaré A date with destiny, Gajeel debe disculparse 7u7)

Bueno, pues los capítulos son muy cortos, así que les dejaré e n-n

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 _Capítulo 2_

.

Juvia Loxar no podía evitar preocuparse por la perspectiva de dejar a su hija de nueve años a cargo de su hermana Levy. No era un buen momento para Wendy, y tampoco para Levy.

Su hermana parecía segura y confiada, pero Juvia tenía dudas. Pese a lo que le había dicho, la ruptura con Bora debía de haberle afectado mucho. Además, Wendy no se había tomado muy bien la noticia, y se sentía reacia a abandonar a sus nuevas amistades para trasladarse a Magnolia.

Pero Juvia no tenía otra opción. Los abuelos estaban descartados. La abuela paterna todavía no se había recuperado de la muerte de Peter, y además habría sido incapaz de lidiar con las exigencias de una niña. Peter había sido su único hijo, y los padres se habían divorciado cuando él era pequeño. Ambos se habían vuelto a casar y habían tenido hijos. Ninguno de los dos había mostrado un gran interés por Wendy.

Wendy entró en la habitación de Juvia en ese momento y se dejó caer en la cama con gesto cansino.

—¿Wendy ya has hecho tu maleta? —le preguntó. La suya estaba abierta en el otro extremo de la cama.

—No —rezongó la niña—. Esto de la mudanza es una porquería.

—Wendy debería tener cuidado con lo que dice…

Se negaba a discutir con su hija. Lo cierto era que habría preferido no embarcarse, pero por el bien de Wendy tenía que poner buena cara. Eso era lo más difícil de su vida en la Marina. Era viuda y madre, pero también enfermera militar, y no podía eludir sus responsabilidades.

—El tío Gajeel no vive lejos de Magnolia —le recordó. Se había guardado esa noticia para el final, esperando que de esa manera se sintiera algo más contenta con la perspectiva del traslado.

—Está en Dromase —replicó con tono apático.

—Eso sólo está a treinta o cuarenta minutos de Magnolia.

—¿De veras?

Era la primera chispa de interés que revelaba su hija desde que le comunicó la noticia de su embarque.

—¿Sabe que vamos para allá?

—Gajeel aún no lo sabe —tan ocupada había estado que no había tenido tiempo de avisar a Gajeel Redfox, el padrino de Wendy.

—¡Entonces tenemos que decírselo!

—Juvia y Wendy lo harán. A su debido tiempo.

—Hazlo ahora —la niña saltó de la cama, corrió al salón y volvió con el teléfono inalámbrico.

—Juvia no tiene su número —con el trasiego de los preparativos, había guardado su agenda en una caja y en aquel momento no disponía de tiempo para buscarla.

—Yo sí —hizo una nueva escapada y volvió segundos después. Sin aliento, le entregó a su madre un papel doblado.

Juvia lo desdobló. Había un número escrito con letra de adulto.

—El tío Gajeel me lo mandó. Me dijo que podía llamarlo siempre que necesitara hablar. Que no importaba a qué hora del día o de la noche lo telefoneara, así que llámalo, mamá. Esto es importante.

Juvia resistió el impulso de averiguar si su hija se habría aprovechado con anterioridad de la oferta de Gajeel: era lo más probable. Para Wendy, el amigo de su padre era un ángel en carne y hueso. El capitán de corbeta Gajeel Redfox había constituido su más firme apoyo desde el mortal accidente de Peter.

Un fallo informático había sido el culpable de la muerte de Peter, a bordo de un F-18. El avión se estrelló en tierra y Peter murió inmediatamente. Ya habían transcurrido dos años, dos largos años, y cada día desde entonces Peter estaba presente. Su primer pensamiento del día era siempre para él, y su imagen la última que desfilaba por su cabeza antes de dormirse.

Formaba parte de ella. Lo veía en la sonrisa de Wendy. O en sus ojos, de su mismo color castaño.

Como oficial médico de primera, Juvia estaba familiarizada con la muerte. Lo que no sabía cómo enfrentar eran sus consecuencias. Seguía luchando contra el dolor y, por eso, entendía tan bien la situación de su hermana. Sí, la ruptura de Levy era diferente, de una magnitud mucho menor, pero los efectos eran semejantes. Al romper con Bora, Levy también había tenido que renunciar a un sueño; un sueño que había acariciado durante cinco años.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Wendy, exasperada—. ¡Marca el número!

—Oh, perdona… —murmuró Juvia mientras se apresuraba a marcarlo. Casi inmediatamente se activó el contestador telefónico.

—¿No está? —inquirió la niña. No se molestó en disimular su decepción. Deprimida, se tumbó de espaldas en la cama.

Juvia le dejó un mensaje, pidiéndole que se pusiera en contacto con ellas.

—¿Cuándo crees que nos llamará?

—Juvia no lo sabe, pero procurará que nos veamos. Si es posible, claro.

—Por supuesto que es posible. Él quiere verme. Y a ti también.

Juvia se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que todavía no haya vuelto cuando Juvia tenga que tomar el avión, pero tú lo verás seguro, tranquila.

Wendy no la miró. En lugar de ello, clavó la mirada en el techo con expresión triste. Se había mudado de hogar demasiadas veces y le había llevado medianamente bien… hasta ahora. Juvia no podía culparla por su desconcierto.

—Te encantará vivir con tu tía Levy, ya lo verás —probó una nueva táctica—. ¿Te dije ya que se ha comprado una heladería? ¿No te parece divertido?

Wendy no se mostró en absoluto impresionada.

—No la conozco bien.

—Será vuestra oportunidad de que os hagáis amigas.

—Yo no quiero hacerme amiga suya.

—Juvia necesita adaptarse y Wendy también, y hacer un esfuerzo, Wen, tienes tan pocas ganas de que Juvia se vaya como Juvia de irse.

—Lo sé —Wendy se sentó en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas.

—Y tu tía Levy te quiere mucho.

—Ya, claro…

—La heladería está justo enfrente de un parque —Juvia lo intentó de nuevo.

—Qué bien.

—Wendy…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, perdona…

—Estos meses se pasarán volando —le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Ya lo verás.

—No, no se pasarán volando —negó la niña, categórica—. Y yo tendré que volver a cambiar de colegio. Eso es algo que odio.

Cambiar de colegio, sobre todo a una época tan avanzada del año, siempre entrañaba dificultades. Juvia la besó en la frente y cerró los ojos. Tenía la inequívoca sensación de que su hija llevaba razón. Los siguientes meses no pasarían volando: se arrastrarían. Tanto para ellos como para su hermana.

.

* * *

.

Levy quería tener hijos, algún día, cuando se presentara la ocasión. Siempre había supuesto que ejercería el rol de madre como todo el mundo. Empezaría con un bebé y poco a poco se iría acostumbrando, aprendiendo en el proceso. Pero, en lugar de ello, estaba a punto de empezar un curso acelerado. Se preguntó si existirían manuales para ese tipo de situaciones.

Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del salón se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para echar un último vistazo al cuarto de los invitados. Había añadido algunos adornos en honor a Wendy. Esperaba, por ejemplo, que le gustara el gran oso de peluche. A las niñas de su edad les gustaban los osos de peluche, ¿no? La colcha, rosa con un dibujo de margaritas, era nueva, así como la alfombra del mismo color. Esperaba que la niña agradeciera de algún modo sus esfuerzos.

Quería que Wendy supiera que ella estaba dispuesta a poner todo lo posible de su parte para que aquello funcionara. Sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

No se equivocaba en absoluto. Cuando llegó Juvia, de inmediato resultó obvio que Wendy no quería tener nada que ver con su tía. Nada más llegar, la niña se sentó en el sofá con una expresión huraña que disuadía toda posible conversación. La melena le caía sobre la cara, ocultándosela casi por completo. Cuando no fulminaba a Levy con la mirada, la clavaba tozudamente en la moqueta.

—Juvia está feliz de verte —le dijo Juvia a Levy antes de volverse hacia su hija, como esperando que secundara su comentario. La niña no abrió la boca.

Levy se dirigió a la cocina, confiando en poder mantener allí una conversación privada con su hermana. En realidad no siempre habían estado unidas. Durante el instituto, habían competido incesantemente. Levy había sido mejor estudiante, mientras que Juvia había destacado en deportes. De su padre, médico de familia, Juvia había heredado el amor por la ciencia y la medicina, y Levy le había hecho segunda. Había muerto de repente, de un ataque al corazón, cuando Juvia sólo contaba veinte años.

En cuestión de meses, sus vidas habían experimentado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Su madre se derrumbó; por aquel entonces, Juvia ya había entrado en la Marina. Afortunadamente Levy se quedó al lado de su madre para cuidarla y encargarse de los trámites del seguro, el fondo de jubilación y otros papeleos. Tuvo además que ocuparse de las tareas de la casa y continuar sus estudios universitarios.

A los veintidós años, fue contratada como agente comercial por una próspera empresa farmacéutica. El trabajo le gustaba. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo rodeada de profesionales de la medicina, se sentía cómoda en aquel ambiente. Al cabo de unos años, consiguió ascender a jefe de ventas de una empresa. Cuando presentó su dimisión, la empresa intentó convencerla de que se quedara a cambio de una bonificación extraordinaria. Pero Levy estaba necesitada de un cambio: no solo de trabajo, sino de vida.

La última ocasión en que ambas hermanas habían coincidido fue en el funeral de Peter. Poco después, Juvia había tenido que regresar al Imperio Alvarez. Hacía solamente un par de meses que madre e hija habían vuelto a la ciudad de Magarett , pero inesperadamente la habían destinado al _Element Four_ , el mayor y más moderno portaaviones de la Marina estadounidense. Según su hermana, aquélla era una oportunidad que sólo se presentaba una vez en la vida.

Quizá fuera cierto, pero, en opinión de Levy… la Marina tenía un pésimo sentido de la oportunidad.

—Wendy no parece muy contenta con estar aquí —comentó Levy cuando estuvo segura de que la niña no podía escucharlas. Comprendía cómo se sentía. La pobre ya había padecido suficientes trastornos en su vida como para que de repente su madre desapareciera durante seis meses seguidos.

—Wendy estará bien —Juvia lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia el salón mientras su hermana sacaba tres latas de soda de la nevera.

—Seguro que sí, pero… ¿y yo?

Juvia se mordió el labio, mirándola con expresión culpable.

—Juvia no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes: estos seis meses nos darán a Wendy y a mí la oportunidad de conocernos mejor —anunció Levy mientras volvía al salón y le ofrecía una soda a su sobrina—, ¿verdad, Wendy?

La niña se quedó mirando la lata como si contuviera un gas venenoso.

—Yo no quiero vivir contigo.

«Sorpresa», se dijo Levy.

—¡Wendy!

—No —intercedió Levy—. Creo que deberíamos ser sinceras —dejó la lata sobre la mesa y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá, sosteniendo la suya entre los dedos—. Esto también va a ser una experiencia para mí. La verdad es que no he tenido mucho trato con niños de tu edad.

—No me extraña —lanzó una mirada ceñuda al cuarto de invitados, que tenía la puerta abierta—. Odio el color rosa.

—Podemos cambiar la colcha, si quieres.

—¿De dónde la has sacado? ¿De una tienda de Barbies?

Levy se echó a reír. La niña era ingeniosa.

—Casi. Iremos juntas a alguna otra tienda. Nos las arreglaremos, ya lo verás. Soy consciente de lo mucho que tengo que aprender.

—No me digas.

—¡Wendy! —la regañó su madre, frustrada—. Lo menos que puede hacer Wendy es intentarlo. Wendy tiene que estarle agradecida a su tía Levy por el esfuerzo que está haciendo. Y tú tienes que esforzarte también.

—Ya lo hago —le espetó la niña—. ¿Un dormitorio color rosa y un oso de peluche? ¡Dios mío, si me está tratando como si estuviera en párvulos y no en cuarto de primaria!

—También podemos cambiar el oso… —sugirió Levy.

Juvia se sentó entonces entre ellas y le pasó a Wendy un brazo por los hombros.

—Mira, si Juvia ha aprendido algo durante estos últimos años… es que las mujeres debemos permanecer juntas y ayudarnos las unas a las otras. Juvia no puede quedarse contigo, Wen. Lo siento. A Juvia le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran distintas, pero no es así. Si quieres, cuando Juvia vuelva de este nuevo destino, rescindirá su contrato.

Wendy alzó bruscamente la cabeza.

—¿Dejarás la Marina?

Juvia asintió. Levy se había quedado tan sorprendida como su sobrina.

—Ahora que tu padre ya no está, la vida de Juvia ya no es la misma de antes —continuó Juv—. Juvia es tu madre, y Wendy es mucho más importante que la carrera de Juvia. Juvia no volverá a abandonar a Wendy. Juvia lo promete.

La niña no pudo evitar estallar en sollozos. Avergonzada, se cubrió la cara con las manos. Juvia se apresuró a abrazarla. La madre parecía contener bien las lágrimas, pero no así Levy.

—Si te sales de la Marina… ¿te casarás con el tío Gajeel? —le preguntó de repente la niña, entusiasmada ante la perspectiva.

—¿Quién es el tío Gajeel? —inquirió Levy.

—Era uno de los mejores amigos que tenía mi padre —le explicó Wendy—. Es guapo y divertido y yo creo que mamá debería casarse con él.

Arqueando una ceja, Levy se volvió hacia su hermana. Juvia jamás le había mencionado a ese tal Gajeel.

—El tío Gajeel está destinado en Dromase. Eso está cerca de aquí, ¿verdad? —inquirió Wendy, mirando a Levy.

—A menos de una hora en coche, supongo —no estaba del todo segura, ya que jamás había subido más al norte de Magnolia.

—El tío Gajeel querrá visitarme cuando se entere de que estoy aquí.

—Desde luego —murmuró Juvia, apretándole cariñosamente la cabecita contra su pecho.

—¿Te gusta ese hombre? —quiso saber Levy. Juvia no le había dicho ni media palabra sobre el amigo de Peter, lo que significaba que debía de sentir algo por él…

—Por supuesto que le gusta —afirmó Wendy al ver que su madre no respondía—. Y a mí también. Es absolutamente fabuloso.

Juvia cruzó una mirada con Levy y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Piloto también?

—No, es oficial de complemento. A Levy le gustará —se apresuró a asegurarle Juvia, como si aquel hombre pudiera interesarle en un sentido… sentimental.

Nada de eso. Estaba harta de los hombres.

—Me dijo que podía hablar con él cuando quisiera —añadió Wendy—. Podré llamarlo por teléfono, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —Levy sentía mucha curiosidad por saber más cosas de aquel hombre. Un hombre de quien su hermana no había querido ni hablarle…

.

* * *

.

 _Capítulo 3_

.

Lo primero que hizo Levy el lunes por la mañana fue llevar a Wendy a la escuela primaria Mavis para matricularla. Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo. El patio estaba lleno de niños y una cola de vehículos aguardaba frente a la entrada. Grandes autobuses amarillos iban entrando en el aparcamiento que se extendía detrás del edificio.

Levy tuvo suerte de encontrar una plaza libre. Luego acompañó a la niña al colegio, aunque Wendy iba tres pasos por delante de ella… como queriendo demostrar que no iban juntas.

El ruido del interior del edificio le recordó a un concierto de rock, hasta el punto de que empezó a dolerle la cabeza. O quizá la causa fuera el alboroto que estaban montando todos aquellos alumnos, que no dejaban de mirar a las recién llegadas.

El timbre empezó a sonar y, como por arte de magia, los pasillos se vaciaron. En cuestión de segundos todo el mundo desapareció detrás de las diversas puertas y se hizo el silencio.

Levy y Wendy siguieron las indicaciones que llevaban a la oficina. La niña parecía tranquila… al contrario que su tía, que estaba a punto de devorarse todas las uñas.

—No es para tanto —le aseguró Wendy, cargada con su enorme mochila—. Yo he hecho esto docenas de veces.

—Creo que no me quedaré tranquila dejándote aquí —habían pasado un día entero juntas y, aunque no había sido cómodo para ninguna, tampoco había sido tan malo como Levy había temido.

Cuando acompañaron a Juvia al aeropuerto, quien se había echado a llorar había sido Levy. Madre e hija se habían abrazado durante un buen rato hasta que Juvia se marchó. Fue también Levy quien llevó el peso de la conversación durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Tan pronto como pusieron un pie en ella, Wendy se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a salir hasta después de algunas horas.

Durante la cena Levy volvió a hacer varios intentos por entablar conversación, pero sus preguntas fueron recibidas con gruñidos o monosílabos. Levy captó el mensaje. Pasados los diez primeros minutos, ya no volvió a decir nada. Mantuvieron un incómodo silencio hasta que Wendy terminó de comer, fregó su plato y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Levy ya no volvió a verla hasta la mañana siguiente. Al parecer, los niños de su edad valoraban especialmente su intimidad. Lección aprendida.

—Debe de ser aquí —dijo Levy, señalando una puerta con un cartel que ponía _Oficina._

Wendy murmuró algo ininteligible y dejó la mochila en el suelo. Su tía no podía imaginar qué llevaba en aquella monstruosidad, pero todo indicaba que debía de ser algo tan fundamental como el contenido de su propio bolso.

—Estaba pensando que quizá quieras esperar un poco antes de matricularte… Quiero decir que… tampoco es necesario hacerlo ahora mismo… —balbuceó.

Estaba terriblemente preocupada. Los alumnos que antes habían visto en el pasillo no parecían particularmente amigables. Wendy sólo tenía nueve años, y su madre iba a pasar medio año en el mar… Quizá debería contratar a un profesor particular o…

—Estaré perfectamente. No soy una cría, ¿sabes?

Entonces… ¿los niños de nueve años ya no eran unos críos? Levy prefirió dejar pasar el comentario.

Matricular a Wendy resultó sorprendentemente fácil: no tuvo más que rellenar un par de formularios y entregar una copia de los documentos de la tutela. Una profesora se encargó de acompañar a Wendy a una clase. Levy la observó marcharse, reprimiendo el impulso de seguirla como un perro faldero.

—¿Es su primera vez como tutora? —le preguntó la secretaria del colegio.

—Sí. Wendy lo ha pasado muy mal —prefirió no contarle lo de la muerte de Peter y el hecho de que Juvia estaba embarcada. Instintivamente pensó que cuanta menos gente supiera todas esas cosas, mejor sería para la niña.

—Se adaptará bien.

—Eso espero —pero Levy no estaba tan segura. Sólo quedaban unas pocas semanas para que terminara el año escolar. Justo cuando Wendy empezara a adaptarse, comenzarían las vacaciones. ¿Y qué haría entonces Levy con ella? Ésa era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta. Por el momento.

Reacia, subió al coche y condujo hasta la pizzería-heladería Fairy Tail. Había pensado en cambiarle el nombre, pero el local llevaba cerca de treinta años llamándose así. En esas circunstancias un nombre nuevo habría significado una desventaja, de modo que había decidido conservarlo de manera provisional.

La jornada transcurrió apaciblemente después de la visita al colegio. La preparación de Levy a cargo de los Olsen había terminado. El matrimonio le había insistido en que el secreto de sus pizzas era la salsa de tomate, hecha con una receta especial que había permanecido secreta durante treinta años… Sólo cuando hubo firmado las escrituras de traspaso había recibido Levy la famosa receta, que a primera vista no era nada espectacular. De hecho, su madre solía preparar una muy parecida para sus espaguetis…

En el local había una enorme máquina mezcladora. Siguiendo el ejemplo de los Olsen, lo primero que hacía cada mañana al entrar en la tienda era preparar la masa, que luego guardaba en el frigorífico, a la espera de los pedidos del día. El restaurante abría a las once. La cantidad de masa que pudiera necesitar era un completo misterio, no había forma de preverlo: el mayor temor de Levy era quedarse corta. Como resultado, a veces preparaba demasiada. Pero estaba aprendiendo.

El bullicio era constante: gente que entraba para esperar el ferry, estudiantes de instituto, jubilados, turistas… Levy pensaba contratar pronto a un trabajador a tiempo parcial. Otra idea que tenía era la de introducir una sopa en el menú.

Se puso alerta al ver aparecer de repente un autobús escolar. Wendy bajó, ceñuda como siempre, y entró en el local. Sin pronunciar una palabra, se sentó a una de las mesas.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Levy, incapaz de disimular su nerviosismo—. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Wendy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Has aprendido algo interesante?

La niña se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Has hecho algún amigo?

—No —esa vez la fulminó con la mirada. Era una manera enfática de decirle que las cosas no habían ido bien.

—Entiendo —suspiró—. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo hacerte una pizza.

—No, gracias.

La campanilla de la puerta anunció la entrada de una clienta, que se dirigió directamente al mostrador de los helados. Levy fue hacia allí y esperó pacientemente a que la mujer eligiera sabor. Mientras le entregaba el cucurucho de menta con chocolate, se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado con Wendy: la notaba diferente. Sólo cuando la mujer se hubo marchado, descubrió lo que era.

—Wen… ¿dónde está tu mochila?

La niña no contestó.

—¿Te la has olvidado en el cole? Podemos volver para recogerla, si quieres —eso no sería hasta las seis, la hora de cierre del local, pero no se lo dijo.

Wendy frunció el ceño con una expresión todavía más feroz. Hasta ese momento, Levy no había imaginado la cantidad de furia y odio que podía expresar una niña de nueve años con una simple mirada. Una furia y un odio que parecían concentrarse únicamente en su tía.

Evidentemente alguien le había quitado la mochila. No le extrañaba que estuviera de tan mal humor.

Sintiéndose triste e impotente, Levy se sentó al lado de su sobrina. Durante un buen rato no dijo nada. Luego le apretó suavemente la mano.

—Lo siento.

Wendy se encogió de hombros como si no fuera un problema grave, pero lo era, y Levy no sabía qué hacer. Decidió hablar a la mañana siguiente con el director, sin que ella se enterara. Suponía que le habrían robado la mochila en el autobús o en el recreo.

—¿Puedo usar el teléfono? —le preguntó Wendy.

—Claro.

Al menos se lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa. Aquello pareció animarla.

—Voy a telefonear al tío Gajeel. Él sabrá lo que hay que hacer.

Ese tío Gajeel parecía tener todas las respuestas… Ni siquiera lo conocía y ya le caía mal. Nadie podía ser tan perfecto.

.

* * *

.

El lunes a primera hora de la tarde Gajeel Redfox abrió la puerta de su apartamento, en los alrededores de la base naval Dromase, contento de regresar a casa. Le habían dado el alta del hospital naval, donde acababan de operarlo. El hombro le dolía y todavía estaba algo mareado, hasta el punto de que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Estaría completamente recuperado en un par de días.

El apartamento se hallaba a oscuras, con las persianas bajadas. Carecía de la energía necesaria para cruzar la habitación y subirlas.

Habría sido distinto si hubiera tenido una esposa, alguien que hubiera podido cuidarlo mientras se encontraba tan débil. No era la primera vez que pensaba esas cosas. Nunca había pretendido convertirse en un soltero de treinta y dos años.

Se sentó en su sillón favorito, esbozando una mueca de dolor por culpa del calambre que le recorrió el brazo. Con los ojos cerrados, se dedicó a imaginar cómo habría sido su vida si se hubiera casado. Una esposa se habría desvivido por atenderlo, preocupándose de que estuviera cómodo. Sí, comodidad era lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento, una esposa… bueno, tener una esposa significaba compañía, compartir cosas… una cama, por ejemplo. Pero también implicaba aquella palabra tan aterradora: «amor».

Si se hubiera casado, en aquel instante su mujer le estaría preguntando cómo se sentía, le prepararía un té y se preocuparía por él. La fantasía lo mantuvo entretenido, haciéndolo sonreír. Lo que necesitaba era una mujer adecuada. Y su historial en ese aspecto dejaba mucho que desear.

Había empezado bien. Cuando se graduó en el instituto ya estaba comprometido, pero mientras estuvo en la academia… Michelle cambió súbitamente de idea. En realidad seguía teniendo intención de casarse… pero no con él. La lacrimógena escena en la que le confesó que se había enamorado de otro hombre no era un recuerdo que le agradara mucho evocar, y menos en aquel momento. Su vanidad masculina había salido bastante mal parada.

Pero, contempladas las cosas retrospectivamente, Michelle había tomado la mejor decisión de las posibles. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las exigencias de una carrera en la Marina, salpicada de largas ausencias del hogar.

Lo peor era que Gajeel quería tener hijos. Uno de los momentos más felices de su vida fue cuando Peter le pidió que apadrinara a Wendy. Estaba muy encariñado con la niña, y se había mostrado especialmente protector con ella desde que murió su padre. Hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a saber de Wendy, más o menos desde que se mudó a Magarett. Tomó nota mental de llamarla cuando estuviera algo más recuperado.

Gajeel había envidiado a Peter por su matrimonio. Nunca había conocido a una pareja tan perfecta como la que había formado con Juvia. Lo cual, según sospechaba, había obrado en detrimento suyo a la hora de buscarse una mujer: todavía seguía buscando una con la que pudiera encajar tan bien como Juvia con Peter.

Si tal mujer existía sobre la Tierra, aún no la había encontrado… pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Una mujer con cerebro, coraje y corazón. Que pudiera hacer de él un hombre mejor, como había hecho Juvia con Peter.

Se vio invadido por una ola de tristeza cuando pensó en su amigo. Gajeel tenía dos hermanos más jóvenes, Sting y Rogue, y los tres estaban muy unidos, pero Peter y él lo habían estado aún más. Se habían conocido en la academia de oficiales y habían mantenido el contacto después, hasta que terminaron coincidiendo en el Imperio Alvarez. Los fines de semana solían cenar juntos. Recordaba con placer aquellas veladas en la terraza de su casa, en la campiña de Alvarez, bebiendo vino y charlando hasta la madrugada. Era uno de los más felices recuerdos de su vida.

Luego Peter murió en aquel accidente del que el propio Gajeel fue testigo. Todavía tenía pesadillas en las que volvía a experimentar aquella sensación de horror, ira e impotencia. Se ofreció a acompañar al oficial psicólogo para comunicarle la noticia a Juvia. Fue entonces cuando se hizo la solemne promesa de cuidar a la madre y a la hija y velar por su bienestar. Pero la Marina no se lo había puesto muy fácil.

Juvia estaba actualmente destinada en el hospital de Magarett, mientras que Gajeel se hallaba en Dromase. La telefoneaba por lo menos una vez al mes para ver cómo estaban, y Wendy lo llamaba a su vez en ocasiones, cuando necesitaba hablar. Le encantaba charlar con ella. Wendy era una niña encantadora y Juvia una madre maravillosa.

La luz del contestador automático estaba parpadeando. Sabía que debía de tener un montón de mensajes, pero en aquel momento no tenía ni la paciencia ni el ánimo suficientes para escucharlos. Ya lo haría al día siguiente, cuando estuviera más descansado.

Suspiró. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, tan débil y dependiente. Volver a casa para encontrarse con un apartamento vacío subrayaba un hecho que se negaba a reconocer: el capitán de corbeta Gajeel Redfox se sentía solo.

Continuó sentado con la mirada perdida, acariciando la idea de una posible relación con Juvia. No necesitó más que unos segundos para convencerse de que no funcionaría. Quería a Juvia… como a una hermana. Por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía verla como una candidata al matrimonio. Era la viuda de su mejor amigo, una mujer a la que admiraba, y que en cierto modo formaba parte de su familia.

Aun así, seguía queriendo lo que ella había tenido, lo que Peter y ella habían compartido, la maravillosa felicidad que habían disfrutado juntos.

Intentó convencerse de que, a la mañana siguiente, se habría olvidado de todos aquellos anhelos. Llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo solo que, a esas alturas, debería haberse acostumbrado. Cuando estaba embarcado, la historia era distinta, porque se hallaba constantemente rodeado de gente. Como oficial de complemento estaba adscrito al _Phantom Lord_. Por desgracia, el _Phantom_ había puesto rumbo a Galuna. Hasta que terminara su convalecencia estaría destinado a un puesto de oficinas… y eso era algo que detestaba.

Al cabo de un rato se sintió algo mejor. La cabeza había dejado de darle vueltas y el dolor del hombro no era tan intenso. Nada le habría resultado más fácil que cerrar los ojos y dormirse, pero entonces se pasaría la noche entera en el sillón…

Una esposa.

Tenía que pensar sobre ello. Quizá debería retomar sus esfuerzos por buscar a alguien, esa vez con la perspectiva del matrimonio. La ocasión era la adecuada. Sus padres querían más nietos y él, por su parte, estaba más que dispuesto a contentarlos. Según Juvia, era un excelente candidato tanto para marido como para padre. Incontables veces había intentado conseguirle una candidata, sin éxito alguno.

Una esposa. Se sonrió, ya más relajado. Él estaba dispuesto. Lo único que faltaba era… encontrar a la mujer.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Muajaja la verdad sé que Jazz y Wendy son muy diferentes. Es más como la personalidad de Charle (Carla) pero mejorará XD

¿Por qué Michelle? Me traumé con la adaptación de Seda y Acero, si no la han leído no sé qué esperan, ¡es hermosa!

De nuevo muchas gracias por sus preciados reviews :3


	3. Capítulos cuatro y cinco

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima (de ser míos Jellal y Erza ya tendrían veinte hijos), y la historia le pertenece a Debbie Macomber con el mismo título "Un novio en el mar".

¿Por qué de pronto reclamo por más Jerza? He estado leyendo 7u7 haha y les supermegahiper recomiendo, en serio por un mundo con más Jerza *cita tal cual*, que lean a Sabastu! Mi maid es la cosa más cómica-romántica-dramática ever, que fresa soné pero es que es tan :Q_ Ella sabe escribir lemon 7u7 además de que integra varias parejas :D (Gale y Gruvia incluidos ;) digo si buscan morir de risa, es uno de mis fics favoritos, ella y DanaLovesOhana saben lo que hacen!

Y les dejo otros dos capítulos porque estoy atorada en "A Date with Destiny" y estoy planeando un especial de parejas 7u7. Ahora sí, agradecimientos por sus preciados reviews :D

DanaLovesOhana (por tu culpa me levantaré a las seis de la mañana a leer actu XD), Vanezza, Miwalimn, Kagoyame (mujer te amo!, tú te lees todo lo que escribo y realmente lo aprecio *-*), LyaMcGarden, y SweetAngel98. Sus reviews son como el chocolate, los amo!

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 _Capítulo 4_

 _._

Juvia Loxar había sido destinada al portaaviones del _Element Four_ como oficial médico de primera categoría. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de quedarse con Wendy, y por muy difícil que le hubiera resultado dejar a su hija con Levy, Juvia estaba decidida a cumplir con su deber con la Marina. Era la primera vez en sus doce años de carrera que la embarcaban. Antes de que Wendy naciera, había hecho todo cuanto había estado en su poder para conseguir un destino como aquél, y no había tenido éxito.

Hasta el momento, había servido en un buen número de hospitales militares. Y ahora, cuando más le pesaba aquella obligación, veía cumplido su antiguo sueño de embarcarse. Compartía camarote con otra oficial. Aún no habían tenido tiempo más que para intercambiar un breve saludo antes de que cada una se dirigiera a su respectiva ocupación. La tripulación se estaba preparando para zarpar. En un par de días aterrizarían los aviones procedentes de bases navales y aéreas de todo Fiore.

Sonrió con tristeza al pensar en su marido: el dolor seguía vivo. Una vez más, como cada día, deseó que no hubiera sufrido en el accidente. Había debido de vivir unos instantes de absoluto horror cuando tomó conciencia de que no podía remontar el aparato. No era un pensamiento agradable.

Por mucho que sonara a tópico, Juvia había aprendido que la vida no se acababa, que siempre seguía adelante. Al principio aquello no le había parecido posible, cegada como había estado por el dolor. Luego había descubierto con sorpresa que todo continuaba como antes: las clases del colegio de Wendy; las canciones de amor de la radio… La gente comía, dormía, discutía. Juvia nunca había logrado entender cómo era posible que la misma vida de antes pudiera continuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Wendy se encontraba en buenas manos: Levy cuidaría bien de ella. Eso era algo que necesitaba repetirse varias veces al día, para convencerse. Dejar a Wendy había sido algo traumático, pero por el bien de su hija, había procurado no exteriorizar demasiado sus emociones. Antes de volver a Magarett habían hablado, y Juvia también había tenido una conversación íntima y sincera con Levy.

Todavía estaba un poco preocupada por su hermana, pero una vez que tuvieron oportunidad de hablar sobre la situación, había terminado por convencerse de que el súbito giro que Levy había dado a su vida era lo mejor que había hecho en años. La pizzería-heladería era encantadora y, sin duda alguna, sería todo un éxito.

Wendy estaba un poco arisca, pero se le pasaría pronto. Y a Juvia le consolaba pensar que Gajeel estaba cerca. La mayor decepción de su estancia en Magarett era que no hubieran tenido tiempo de verse. Pero estaba segura de que, nada más escuchar su mensaje, Gajeel se pondría en contacto con Wendy.

Juvia encontraba divertida la sugerencia que solía hacerle su hija de que se casara con Gajeel. Quería muchísimo al mejor amigo de su marido, desde luego, pero por ninguna de las dos partes había chispa romántica alguna. Lo que resultaba particularmente significativo era que Wendy se mostrara más que dispuesta a meter a otro hombre en casa.

Pese a ello, no tenía intención de volver a casarse. Algo que, por cierto, no le había mencionado ni a su hermana ni a su hija, porque sabía que sonaba demasiado melodramático, además de que ambas habrían acabado discutiendo con ella… Pero un hombre como Peter sólo aparecía una vez en la vida, y no quería forzar su buena suerte. Si, por casualidad algún día se planteaba volver a casarse, seguro que no lo haría con un militar.

Nunca se había quitado la alianza. Después de todos esos años, aquel anillo significaba quizá la etapa más importante de su vida. Y aunque las relaciones sexuales a bordo estaban estrictamente prohibidas, también era una forma de protección emocional. De cara a sus compañeros era una mujer casada, y ésa era la imagen que quería proyectar.

Después de pasar su turno en la enfermería haciendo inventario, se dirigió al comedor de oficiales. Había otras dos oficiales, pero su mesa estaba llena y se hallaban enfrascadas en una conversación con varios compañeros. Se sentó sola en una esquina. La vida a bordo de un barco era nueva para ella, pero sabía que al final terminaría sintiéndose perfectamente cómoda.

Justo cuando estaba acabando de cenar, el capitán de fragata Fullbuster se sumó al grupo en el que se encontraban las otras dos oficiales: Juvia leyó el nombre en su placa cuando pasó a su lado, saludándola con seca formalidad. A juzgar por el calor con que fue acogido en el grupo, se notaba que era un mando querido y respetado. Juvia no tenía la menor idea de cuáles podrían ser sus tareas en el barco.

Lo estudió discretamente. Era alto y delgado, de pelo oscuro que había empezado a encanecer en las sienes. Juvia le calculó unos cuarenta y tantos años. Su rasgo más destacado eran sus ojos, de un gris opaco. Para su disgusto, se sorprendió a sí misma mirando su mano izquierda, que no llevaba anillo. Aunque eso no tenía por qué significar nada. Los anillos eran peligrosos en el trabajo a bordo, y muchos tripulantes se los quitaban, aunque ése no era el caso de Juvia.

Tan pronto como terminó su café, regresó a la enfermería y se conectó a Internet para escribir un mensaje a Levy y a Wendy. Ambas estarían deseosas de saber cómo le había ido en su primer día en el mar.

 _Fecha: 19 de mayo_

 _De: Juvia Loxar_

 _Para: Levy McGarden_

 _Asunto: ¡Juvia dice hola!_

 _Hola, chicas._

 _Juvia sólo quería saber cómo os iba a las dos. Esto es una locura y Juvia todavía está aprendiendo a caminar por el barco. Pero no es para preocuparse. Wen, estaba pensando que deberías ayudar a tu tía Levy aportándole ideas para hacer helados. ¿Te acuerdas de las versiones que inventamos este verano? ¿El de dulce de leche regado de sirope? No estaba nada mal._

 _Levy, asegúrate de que Wen hace sus deberes, sobre todo los de matemáticas. Y sí, de acuerdo, Juvia dejará de preocuparse. Escribid algún correo de vez en cuando, ¿vale? Juvia está deseosa de saber cómo estáis sobreviviendo._

 _Os quiero._

 _Juvia (¡Para ti «mamá», Wen!)_

No era un mensaje muy largo, pero estaba cansada y tenía ganas de acostarse. De camino a su camarote, coincidió con el capitán de fragata Fullbuster en el estrecho pasillo. Juvia se cuadró al tiempo que se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

El oficial murmuró algo que Juvia no llegó a escuchar. Sin pronunciar otra palabra, cada cual partió en direcciones opuestas. Juvia se ruborizó de vergüenza, pero no porque se hubiera tropezado con el oficial de mayor graduación. Ella le había rozado el pecho con los senos y él había estado a punto de tomarla de los hombros… y Juvia se habría dejado abrazar y besar sin una sola protesta por su parte. Le había ardido la cara, sabía que se encontraba en un serio problema. No, no era sólo la proximidad con tanto hombre a bordo. Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma. Tampoco era específicamente el capitán de fragata: habría podido ser cualquier otro.

Pero incluso mientas formulaba aquel pensamiento, supo que era mentira. Le preocupaba que el capitán pudiera saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Y eso le mortificaba aún más.

Revivió mentalmente aquella escena durante el ejercicio de la alarma contra incendios y después, cuando se retiró a su camarote. Una vez sola, tomó papel y bolígrafo. Una cosa era enviarle a Wendy un correo electrónico y otra cosa muy diferente mandarle una carta. Sabía que su hija se sentiría reconfortada leyéndola.

Cuando empezó a salir con Peter, solían cartearse durante sus frecuentes separaciones. Juvia guardaba como un tesoro aquellas cartas. El año anterior, la noche de su aniversario de bodas, sacó un buen fajo y se dedicó a releerlas. Se sumergió en la autocompasión, pero no le importó: tenía todas las razones del mundo para ello. Aquella noche, que pasó sola en su habitación llorando y gritando… fue como una epifanía para Juvia. Como si algo dentro de ella, una especie de muro de fingimiento y resignación, se hubiera derrumbado para dejar escapar el dolor. Sospechaba que había sido precisamente en aquel momento cuando había empezado a curarse.

Había llorado antes de aquel momento, desde luego. Pero aquella noche, la del duodécimo aniversario de boda, lloró como nunca en toda su vida. Hacia la medianoche se quedó dormida en la cama sin deshacer, rodeada de las cartas de Peter. Afortunadamente Wendy no había sido testigo de aquel estallido emocional.

Desde la muerte de Peter, Juvia se había esforzado todo lo posible por ocultarle a Wendy sus sentimientos. La había estimulado a desahogar su dolor, la había ayudado todo lo posible: pero, para protegerla, no se había permitido transmitirle su sufrimiento. Y tampoco se había dejado consolar por ella, lo cual habría podido reconfortar de alguna manera a la niña.

El día siguiente a aquella noche, después de cenar, Juvia había decidido enseñar a Wendy algunas cartas de Peter. Aquélla fue la primera vez que hablaron a fondo de él desde su muerte. Fue como si, antes de entonces, cada una hubiera temido hablar de ello por miedo a hacer sufrir a la otra. En aquel preciso instante descubrió Juvia lo mucho que Wendy había necesitado hablar de Peter. La niña se había deleitado con cada detalle, con cada anécdota que escuchó de sus labios. Juvia tuvo que responder a innumerables preguntas sobre su primera cita, su noviazgo, el día de su boda.

Una vez que Juvia abandonó sus reservas, no pasó ni una sola noche sin que Wendy le preguntara por Peter. Era consciente de que aquellos años de intensa cercanía habían sido los que habían preparado a Wendy para la larga separación que había empezado con su embarque. De lo contrario, no habría podido dejarla con Levy.

Levy. Una involuntaria sonrisa asomó a sus labios mientras se recostaba en el sillón de su escritorio. Aquellos seis próximos meses iban a constituir una dura prueba para su hermana. Comprar aquel negocio por impulso había sido absolutamente impropio de su carácter. Levy prefería planificar las cosas hasta el último detalle. Además de que esa aventura representaba un drástico cambio en comparación con su anterior trabajo de representante comercial.

Se alegraba de que hubiera cortado con Bora Moore. Juvia sólo lo había visto una vez, durante una breve visita a casa, pero no le había caído nada bien: su infidelidad no le había sorprendido. Lo que no entendía era cómo su hermana había podido soportarlo durante cuatro años y medio. Suponía que, como la mayoría de la gente, Levy sólo había visto lo que había querido ver.

Antes de que tuviera que volver a Magarett, Juvia y Levy habían podido pasar unas pocas horas juntas. Wendy se había quedado dormida y las dos hermanas se habían sentado en el sofá a charlar.

Había sido entonces cuando había podido ver el dolor que le había provocado a su hermana la infidelidad de Bora. En un esfuerzo por consolarla, le había sugerido que se buscara otro hombre lo más rápidamente posible.

Levy no se había tomado bien su sugerencia. De hecho, no se había reservado sus opiniones sobre el género masculino. Le había dicho que había terminado con los hombres.

—Levy estás exagerando —había replicado Juvia.

—Y tú estás siendo ridícula. No quiero volver a comprometerme.

—Eso es lo que Levy piensa ahora, pero Levy no lo pensará para siempre.

—Mira quién habla. Yo no te veo a ti buscando una nueva relación.

—Está bien —había cedido Juvia—, parece que ni Levy ni Juvia estamos interesadas en los hombres.

—De una manera permanente.

Juvia se había echado a reír:

—Oye, Levy habla por Levy…

Resultaba curioso: mientras evocaba aqueja conversación, la imagen del capitán Fullbuster asaltó su mente. Era altamente improbable que sus pasos volvieran a cruzarse en un barco con cinco mil tripulantes. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero casi se alegraba de ello…

.

* * *

.

 _Capítulo 5_

 _._

Los siguientes días fueron especialmente intensos para Levy. Insistió en llevar a Wendy en coche al colegio, y cada mañana se sumaba al pequeño ejército de padres que dejaban a sus hijos en la puerta del centro. Si Wendy llegó a valorar ese gesto, no dio muestra alguna de ello. El único momento en que se mostró algo animada fue el lunes, después de la conversación telefónica que mantuvo con «el tío Gajeel».

Levy, que era su tía de verdad, su pariente, era sencillamente «Levy». Pero Gajeel Redfox, un amigo de la familia, era su «tío»: una palabra que, para colmo, Wendy pronunciaba casi con reverencia.

De acuerdo, estaba celosa: tenía que admitirlo. Mientras ella se esforzaba por ganarse a su sobrina, Wendy se deshacía en elogios con aquel intruso.

El martes por la tarde, el autobús del colegio dejó una vez más a Wendy en la puerta de la pizzería-heladería. Su sobrina se arrastró más que caminó hasta el local: apenas parecía tener energías para abrir la boca. Luego se derrumbó en una de las mesas y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

El miércoles, Levy acechó la salida de Wendy del autobús. En esa ocasión saltó ágilmente y echó a correr hacia el local.

Se la quedó mirando. No, no podía ser. Pero sí, lo era. Wendy llevaba su mochila. Y i juzgar por su enorme tamaño y aparente peso, no parecía faltarle nada.

—Has recuperado tu mochila —le dijo nada más verla entrar.

—Sí —después de dejarla en el suelo, se subió a uno de los taburetes de la barra—. ¿Puedo tomar un helado?

Levy parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué es lo que has hecho con mi sobrina? —bromeó.

—Muy gracioso.

—¿Tarrina o cucurucho?

—Tarrina. Con dos bolas. Limón y fresa —se interrumpió, repentinamente seria—. Ah, y… gracias.

—De nada —se inclinó sobre el congelador para ablandar la dura pasta de helado—. Bueno… —no podía esperar por más tiempo— ¿vas a contarme lo que ha pasado?

—No sé si no lo notaste, pero… el lunes estuve bastante deprimida.

—No me digas.

—Dos niñas me acorralaron en el recreo. Mientras una me distraía, la otra salió corriendo con mi mochila.

Levy apretó la mandíbula, intentando disimular su furia. Como tutora legal de Wendy, se quejaría al director. Exigiría la presencia de los padres de aquellas niñas. Tal vez incluso lo denunciaría a la policía…

—¿Cómo la recuperaste? —le preguntó.

Más que complacida consigo misma, Wendy irguió los hombros y sonrió.

—El tío Gajeel me sugirió que hablara con ellas.

Levy pensó que aquello no era tan brillante… Ella le hubiera sugerido lo mismo, si Wendy le hubiera pedido consejo.

—Me aconsejó que les dijera que era una lástima, pero que si no me la devolvían no podríamos ser amigas, y que yo estaba realmente interesada en conocerlas —lo dijo con un tono exquisitamente dulce, insólito para los oídos de Levy.

—¿Y cedieron?

—Sí. Son unas chicas estupendas. Parece ser que sólo querían ver lo que llevaba en la mochila.

Francamente, la propia Levy también sentía curiosidad por saberlo.

—Una vez que la curiosearon, sólo querían devolvérmela.

—¿No has echado nada en falta?

Wendy negó con la cabeza.

—Estupendo —masculló mientras volvía a inclinarse para servirle las bolas de helado. En aquel momento sonó la campanilla de la puerta, pero ocupada como estaba, no alzó la cabeza.

—Yo también quiero uno.

—¡Tío Gajeel! —chilló Wendy. Se volvió tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caerse del taburete.

Escuchar aquel nombre fue todo el incentivo que necesitó Levy para sacar la cabeza del congelador. Lo hizo a tiempo de ver a Wendy lanzándose a los brazos de un hombre vestido de civil, con un sencillo pantalón y una camisa. Tenía el rostro cubierto de piercings. Su largo pelo y sus perforaciones le daban un toque rebelde. Pero su estatura y su aspecto en general lo evidenciaban como militar, con o sin uniforme. Tenía un brazo en cabestrillo e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Wendy lo abrazó, pero no la rechazó por ello. Al contrario.

—Tú debes de ser la hermana de Juvia —le dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Levy forzó una sonrisa de cortesía. Lo había odiado sin conocerlo, por puros celos. Pero ahora que lo tenía delante… era como si la lengua se le hubiera pegado al paladar.

—Er… sí, hola —y dejó caer de golpe el cucharón en el recipiente de helado, salpicándose. Mientras se limpiaba la mano en el delantal, se las arregló para forzar otra leve sonrisa—. Sí, soy la hermana de Juv.

Un examen más detenido le aportó algunos datos más: era alto y tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. Cualquier otra mujer habría podido considerarlo un hombre atractivo, pero ella decidió que no. Bora era igual de alto, aunque no tenía un cuerpo parecido… Suponía que era consecuencia de pasar horas en el gimnasio.

Tenía el cabello negro, de un tono semejante al chocolate… «No», decidió al instante: el chocolate era café, el pelo de Gajeel era más ébano. En realidad no habría sido un tipo mal parecido de no ser por aquellos ojos tan pequeños… Bueno, no eran muy pequeños: en realidad eran de tamaño mayor que la media, se corrigió, intentando ser un poco más objetiva. En aquel momento abrazó a Wendy y… No podía ser.

Sí que podía ser: le había guiñado un ojo. Aquel hombre tenía el descaro de flirtear con ella. Era ofensivo. Aquel tipo era el hombre con quien Wendy quería casar a su madre. El hombre a quien la niña había alabado tanto durante dos días….

—Soy Gajeel Redfox —le tendió su mano libre.

Levy le tendió la izquierda, la única que tenía limpia.

—Querrás decir el tío Gajeel —esperaba que captara su tono sarcástico.

Gajeel sonrió como si supiera perfectamente lo mucho que eso la irritaba. De acuerdo, tenía que reconocerlo: cuando sonreía, no parecía un hombre normal y corriente. De hecho, algunas mujeres, no ella, habrían podido sentirse inevitablemente atraídas hacia él.

Que ella misma pudiera acariciar la remota posibilidad de encontrar atractivo a aquel hombre resultaba humillante. ¿Acaso no le había confesado el otro día a su hermana que había terminado completamente con el género masculino? Y ahora allí estaba, toda temblorosa por dentro y comportándose como una colegiala de la misma edad que Wendy. Resultaba patético.

En un intento por disimular su reacción, Levy le entregó la tarrina de helado a su sobrina.

—El tío Gajeel también quiere helado —le recordó la niña, entusiasmada, y se volvió hacia él—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? ¿Te lo has roto?

—No, no ha sido tan grave. He tenido un problema con el hombro, por eso me han puesto esto —señaló el cabestrillo.

—Pero se te pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

—Antes de lo que te imaginas.

—Bien —parecía haberse quedado más tranquila. Tomando a Gajeel de la mano, se lo llevó a una mesa.

Levy podía oír a Wendy susurrándole cosas a toda velocidad; desafortunadamente, no consiguió entender una sola palabra. Trabajando todo lo rápido que se lo permitieron los músculos de los brazos, sirvió otra tarrina con dos bolas de helado. Cuando compró aquel negocio, nadie le advirtió de lo duro que estaba el helado. Estaba desarrollando unos bíceps impresionantes.

Sonrió mientras le llevaba la tarrina a la mesa, esperando que le gustara el helado. Después de dejárselo delante, se quedó esperando… sin saber por qué.

Wendy estaba radiante de gozo. Al ver tan feliz a su sobrina, no pudo evitar una punzada de tristeza. Esforzándose todo lo posible por tragarse su orgullo, se quedó donde estaba, mirándolos. No se le ocurría nada que decir.

Wendy alzó la mirada hacia ella como si la viera por primera vez:

—Le estaba contando al tío Gajeel lo de mi mochila. Fue él quien me sugirió que quizá aquellas chicas sólo querían ser mis amigas. Al principio no lo creí, pero tenía toda la razón.

—Sí que la tenía —Levy habría preferido que se la tragara la tierra si Gajeel no hubiera escogido aquel momento para volverse hacia ella con una sonrisa. Maldijo para sus adentros. Le habría resultado fácil ignorarlo si no le estuviera sonriendo a cada momento…

Gajeel miró de nuevo a Wendy:

—¿Las niñas te la devolvieron?

—Sí, y hoy Charle me pidió que me sentara con ella a comer, y lo hice.

Gajeel alzó una mano para darle una palmada.

—¡Eso es estupendo!

—¿Queréis algo más? —inquirió Levy, sintiéndose de sobra. Aquellos dos aparentemente tenían mucho de qué hablar. Además, tenía que ocuparse de su negocio. Habían entrado varios clientes; en aquel momento estaban estudiando la lista de sabores, pero sabía que pronto tendría que atenderlos.

—No, nada, gracias enana.

Ese hombre al que odiaba por adelantado tenía el descaro de llamarla ¡enana! Y además, seguir con su plática como si nada. Levy infló los cachetes y Gajeel hundió entonces la cuchara en el helado. Luego, sin previo aviso, volvió a mirarla y sus miradas parecieron anudarse. Levy se quedó sin aliento. Algo en su interior empezó a derretirse. Vio que él fruncía el ceño, como si estuviera seguro de haberla visto en alguna otra parte y no se acordara de dónde…

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? —le preguntó Wendy.

Gajeel volvió a concentrarse en la niña. Levy esperó, curiosa también por conocer su respuesta.

—Sólo un par de horas.

—¡Dos horas! —Wendy no se molestó en disimular su decepción.

—Tengo que volver a la base para una reunión.

—Ya —terció Levy—. Tiene que regresar a Dromase. Y nosotras no queremos distraerlo de sus obligaciones ¿verdad, Wendy? —no quería parecer tan contenta de que se marchara, pero necesitaba perderlo de vista. No le gustaba la manera en que le hacía sentirse, como si… como si estuviera a punto de hacer algún importante descubrimiento personal. Tal y como le había dicho a su hermana, había terminado con los hombres.

—Pero volveré pronto —aseguró de pronto Gajeel, mirándola directamente a ella.

—Quiero saber lo que te ha pasado en el brazo —insistió Wendy.

—Una operación.

—¿Lo sabe mamá?

—Ya tiene suficiente con lo suyo como para preocuparse de mí.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —le preguntó Levy. Se había olvidado de que estaba fingiendo no escuchar la conversación. Lucy, la trabajadora a tiempo parcial que acababa de contratar, apareció en aquel momento para tomar sus órdenes.

Levy se alejó unos metros para manejar la máquina registradora. Gajeel se volvió una vez más hacia ella.

—Me ha escrito un correo electrónico, enana.

—Oh —avergonzada, desvió la vista—. Claro —¿avergonzada?, ¿por qué? Él le había llamado enana, por segunda vez. El avergonzado debería ser él.

—Ojalá la base estuviera más cerca —suspiró Wendy.

—Dromase no está tan lejos. Pronto podré pasar más tiempo contigo.

—¿No podrías cambiar esa reunión para mañana? Por favor…

—Eso no me corresponde a mí, cariño. Pero te prometo que te visitaré con tanta frecuencia como pueda, seguro.

—¿Con tanta frecuencia como puedas? —repitió la niña—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Procuraré venir por lo menos una vez por semana para ver a mi chica favorita.

—¿Sólo una vez por semana? —parecía decepcionada.

«¿Una vez por semana? ¿Tan a menudo?», se dijo Levy. Su reacción fue precisamente la opuesta. Por lo que a ella se refería, una visita semanal era demasiado.

«La hermana pequeña de Juv parece una mujer muy susceptible», pensó Gajeel mientras la veía regresar al mostrador de los helados. Al menos no le había dicho nada por el apodo, eso ya era algo, ¿no?. No era la única observación que había hecho sobre ella. Era hermosa, de una belleza clásica. Juvia también lo era, pero de una manera completamente distinta. Aunque ambas tenían el pelo azul, las semejanzas se detenían allí. Levy era más baja y tenía cuerpo delgado, mientras que Juvia era más curvilínea. En su opinión, la hermana pequeña necesitaba ganar unos cuantos kilos.

No sabía por qué se estaba concentrando tanto en lo físico: su reacción nada más verla había sido mucho más compleja. Se sentía atraído hacia ella. Punto. Le gustaba lo que veía y le gustaba lo que no veía: lo que sentía de ella. La gente lo llamaba química, chispa, magia…

Y, además, ella también lo había sentido; Gajeel estaba seguro. Y no había querido sentirlo. De hecho, parecía decidida a mostrar lo contrario. Curioso.

Aunque quizá estuviera exagerando. Quizá se hubiera equivocado al percibir aquel presunto interés por él. Tal vez no se tratara más que de un reflejo de su propia atracción y… Maldijo para sus adentros. Aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado.

Aquella misma noche, cuando se conectó a Internet, se encontró con un mensaje de Juvia preguntándole si había visto a Wendy. Le contestó de inmediato, diciéndole que acababa de visitar a Wendy y que tanto ella como Levy parecían encontrarse bien. También le prometió que las visitaría con tanta frecuencia como pudiera.

Varias preguntas sobre Levy le rondaron la cabeza, pero no llegó a formularlas. No quería que Juvia se llevara una impresión equivocada. Temía también que pudiera adivinar su interés por su hermana, y lo cierto era que todavía no estaba preparado para ello.

Una hora después sonó el teléfono. Era Wendy. Hablaba en susurros.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Dentro del armario —siseó.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —así que Wendy quería hablar con él sin que la oyera su tía. Interesante.

—Detesto estar aquí y… oh, tío Gajeel, es tan maravilloso encontrarte con alguien a quien conoces…

Gajeel deseó poder estar allí para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Ya verás como todo se irá arreglando. ¿No me dijiste que ya te habías hecho amiga de las dos niñas que te quitaron la mochila?

—Sí, pero es que esto no es como Oak. Yo nunca había estado antes en Magnolia. Echo de menos a mamá y… y no me gusta estar aquí.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo cada vez que me cambian de destino —le dijo, no sabiendo muy bien cómo consolarla—. Ahora mismo estoy en un ambiente laboral nuevo y, sinceramente, preferiría estar en Akane Resort. Es el destino perfecto. Pero al final terminarás acostumbrándote, Wen…

—Yo sólo quiero estar con mi madre —le confesó la niña con tono triste—. No me importa dónde esté ella.

—¿Te llevas bien con tu tía?

Wendy vaciló.

—Ella lo intenta, y yo valoro sus esfuerzos, de verdad, pero es que sabe muy poco de chicas —como arrepintiéndose de haberla criticado, se apresuró a añadir—: Ahora mismo la situación no es tan mala como el lunes, pero…

Gajeel quería seguir preguntándole por Levy, pero prefirió ser discreto.

—Parece buena persona.

—Lo es, pero tiene sus cosas, ya sabes.

A Gajeel le costó reprimir una carcajada ante aquel tono tan solemne.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —inquirió, muy serio.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? Está lo de ese antiguo novio que ella dejó o que él la dejó a ella, no sé cómo fue, y resulta que ni siquiera pronuncia su nombre. La he oído hablar de ello con mamá, y cada vez que está a punto de mencionarlo, lo llama «el hombre con quien estuve saliendo». ¿No te parece ridículo?

Gajeel murmuró un comentario de circunstancias.

—Eso no es todo. Levy solía tener un trabajo normal, muy bueno, para una empresa farmacéutica. Mamá me dijo que tenía un sueldo fabuloso, pero que se salió después de romper con aquel tipo. Fue entonces cuando se compró esa heladería. Y eso que no tiene ni idea ni de helados ni de pizzas.

Aun así, Gajeel no podía menos que admirar aquel espíritu emprendedor.

—Pues parece que no le va tan mal.

—Eso es porque telefonea a los antiguos propietarios por lo menos diez veces al día, y no exagero. Y ahora por fin se ha convencido de que no puede hacerlo todo sola y ha contratado a una chica para que la ayude por las tardes. Yo todavía no he cumplido diez años y ya sabía que eso iba a pasar —se interrumpió bruscamente—. Oye, no te sentirás atraído por ella, ¿verdad?

Gajeel se recostó en su sillón y cruzó las piernas.

—Bueno… la enana es bastante bonita.

—¡No, no, no! —exclamó Wendy, alzando la voz—. Ya me temía yo esto… ¡es terrible!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Levy! —gritó Wendy, como si fuera perfectamente lógico—. ¿Y qué pasa con mamá? Si vas a enamorarte de alguna, que sea de mamá. Ella te necesita. Serías un gran padre para mí.

—Wendy… —le dijo Gajeel, repentinamente serio— yo admiro mucho a tu madre. Es una mujer maravillosa y la quiero muchísimo, pero… —no sabía cómo explicárselo sin disgustarla—. Tu madre y yo, bueno…

—Que la quieres como a una hermana —terminó ella por él. Parecía resignada y no demasiado sorprendida.

—Eres muy perceptiva.

—¿Qué significa «perceptiva»?

—Lista.

—No es para tanto —suspiró Wendy—. Una vez le hablé de ti a mamá… y ella me dijo que te quería como a un hermano.

Así que el sentimiento era recíproco. Era un alivio.

—¿Te contó tu madre si estaba preparada para empezar otra relación?

—Yo creo que sí —respondió la niña tras una pausa—. Pero no sé si ella lo sabe —vaciló de nuevo—. Estos últimos meses, la he notado distinta. Como menos triste. Ahora hablamos mucho de papá. Además se ríe y otra vez tiene ganas de salir y de hacer cosas. Supongo que alguien debió de decírselo a la Marina, porque fue por aquel entonces cuando decidieron embarcarla.

—Me alegro enormemente de que tu madre se esté recuperando. Cuando llegue el momento, seguro que encontrará a alguien especial que será un gran padre para ti.

—Pero no serás tú.

Gajeel detectó el tono de tristeza de su voz… y se arrepintió del comentario.

—No. No seré yo.

—Te atrae Levy, ¿verdad?

Era lo más que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Sentía curiosidad por el hombre que la había dejado. O viceversa.

—Así que ese tipo con el que estuvo saliendo…

—Estuvieron prometidos, creo, pero ella nunca habla de eso —se quedó callada—. Aunque no se quedó con el anillo.

¿Prometidos? El dato sugería que debía de haber sido una relación seria y probablemente de larga duración. Tal vez eso explicara su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Vas a pedirle que salga contigo?

—Ya veremos.

—Yo creo que ella te diría que sí —exclamó Wendy con tono alegre—. ¿No te parece?

—Algunas mujeres parecen necesitar un hombre en sus vidas, y sin embargo… —se interrumpió. No sabía cómo completar aquella reflexión.

La niña murmuró algo que él no alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Perdón?

—Sólo te recordaba que tiene sus cosas. Muchas cosas.

Gajeel consiguió reprimir una carcajada.

—Intentaré tenerlo en cuenta. Escucha, Wen… ¿cómo te encuentras tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… oye, creo que debería salir de aquí, no vaya a ser que Levy me sorprenda dentro y… ¡oh!

Aquel pequeño grito fue seguido de algunas palabras ahogadas. Resultaba evidente lo que estaba sucediendo. Levy acababa de descubrir a Wendy hablando por teléfono… dentro del armario.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Ahora entiende por qué Juvia es perfecta para interpretar a Ali? No es adorable? :3

Y Wendy por fin cesará con lo de emparejar a su madre con Gajeel XD hahaha

Espero no me odien por no actualizar el otro fic, le estoy dando forma a la historia y puliendo algunos detalles del pasado de Levy y Gajeel... Y también meteré algo de Erick y Kinana 7u7 ya lo sabrán cuando explique lo del especial de parejas XD


	4. Capítulos seis y siete

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima, y la historia le pertenece a Debbie Macomber con el mismo título "Un novio en el mar".

Gente del mundo cool, no los he abandonado :3 muchas gracias por sus preciados reviews! Les traigo el capítul (: y pronto, no sé cuándo porque entré a la uni, pero pronto actualizaré A date with Destiny ;)

Moví agradecimientos y avisos al final de los capítulos :P

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 _Capítulo 6_

—No te gusta el tío Gajeel, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Wendy a Levy al día siguiente, cuando regresaban a casa. Tenía los brazos cruzados en un gesto de desafío.

—Oh. Creo que tu tío Gajeel es… majo.

La elección de la palabra justa y la duración de la pausa hicieron que la niña se la quedara mirando fijamente. Pero, en realidad… ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? La inesperada atracción que había sentido hacia aquel nombre la había dejado desarmada. Abrumada. Sólo podía confiar en que pasara rápidamente. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera experimentado de golpe los síntomas de la atracción fatal, cuando apenas se había recuperado de su ruptura con Bora? ¿Y por un hombre al que apenas conocía de cinco minutos, y que de antemano le caía mal?

—Y muy guapo también —Wendy pareció sentirse obligada a recordárselo.

Como si necesitara que se lo recordaran.

—¿O no? —insistió la niña.

—Sí, claro. Es guapo —las palabras casi se le atravesaron en la garganta, pero se obligó a pronunciarlas. No sabía por qué Wendy se mostraba tan insistente. Era como si estuviera decidida a hacerle confesar que estaba realmente interesada por Gajeel Redfox. No lo estaba, por supuesto. O si lo estaba, pero eso no quería decir nada.

En otras palabras: llegado el hipotético e improbable caso de que él le pidiera que salieran juntos… ella lo rechazaría. Bueno, se lo pensaría un poco, pero la respuesta definitiva sería un «no».

Wendy se quedó sospechosamente callada durante unos minutos. Hasta que soltó una carcajada.

—Estoy convencida de que te gusta.

—¿Qué? —lo último que necesitaba era que Wendy le contara eso a Gajeel—. Ni hablar —negó, vehemente. Sólo podía rezar para que no eso no fuera lo que Wen le había dicho a Gajeel… en el armario.

Una sola mirada a la niña bastó para convencerla de que no se lo había creído. No debería haberse molestado en mentirle. Había perdido el tiempo.

—Dices eso por lo del novio que tuviste, ¿verdad?

—Rotundamente no —protestó Levy. Frenó bruscamente ante una señal de stop que estuvo a punto de saltarse. Fue una suerte que llevaran puestos los cinturones de seguridad. Se volvió para fulminarla con la mirada—. ¿Quién te ha contado eso?

Wendy la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Te oí mencionarlo un día que estuviste hablando con mamá. No estaba escuchando a escondidas, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Intenté preguntárselo a mamá, pero lo único que me dijo fue que estabas muy afectada, y que por eso te mudaste a Magnolia.

Levy estaba demasiado cansada para discutir, y también demasiado agotada emocionalmente para molestarse con su hermana. Juvia no le habría contado a Wen lo de Bora si no hubiera pensado que su hija necesitaba saberlo.

—He superado completamente lo de Bora. Tanto que hasta me cuesta recordar por qué me enredé con él —sus propias palabras le sonaban a letanía aprendida.

—Aja. Bora —pronunció la niña, como satisfecha de haber averiguado por fin su nombre.

Levy se esforzó por disimular su reacción: la sola mención de aquel nombre le irritaba.

—Pero Gajeel te gusta.

—No me gusta.

—Te gusta.

—No me gusta.

—Te gusta.

—¡Wendy!

La niña se echó a reír y Levy sonrió, a pesar de su irritación. No era una conversación que le gustara tener, pero se había metido de lleno en ella y estaba decidida a salir lo más airosamente posible.

—No me malinterpretes —le dijo a la niña con tono conciliador—. Creo que es un gran tipo, pero por el momento no quiero liarme con nadie, ¿entendido?

Wendy se mordió el labio, como si tuviera ganas de discutir, pero aparentemente cambio de idea.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre.

—¿Tanto? —la miró horrorizada—. ¿No quieres tener hijos? ¡Eso quiere decir que nunca tendré primos!

—Está bien. Meses entonces. Unos cuantos meses —a esas alturas, Levy estaba dispuesta a transigir con todo.

—Meses —repitió Wendy. Eso sí que pareció aceptarlo… en cualquier caso, no discutió más.

Levy aparcó delante de la casa, contenta de haber llegado por fin.

—¿Sabes una cosa? No tengo muchas ganas de cocinar. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

—Puedo abrir una lata de chili.

—Me parece la comida perfecta.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, Wen —Levy no tenía intención de rechazar tan fabulosa oferta—. Magnífico —pero luego, recordando su papel de tutora, se sintió obligada a preguntarle—: ¿Tienes deberes que hacer?

—Algunos.

Ahora venía el dilema. Una buena madre sustituta le habría dicho a Wendy que se olvidara de la cena: ya le prepararía algo decente mientras ella hacía los deberes. El problema era que tenía los pies destrozados y estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza… por culpa de aquella conversación sobre Gajeel Redfox.

Una vez en casa, dejó la puerta abierta para que corriera la brisa. Acto seguido se tumbó en el sofá con los pies en alto. No le extrañaba que los Olsen hubiese querido vender el local: era un trabajo muy duro.

Wendy corrió a la cocina y empezó a rebuscar cazuelas y cacerolas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, gracias.

—Eres un cielo de chica.

Wendy gruñó algo, y Levy se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a equivocarse. Una niña como Wendy no debía de aceptar fácilmente que la llamaran «cielo». Más tarde o más temprano, tendría que cambiar su vocabulario por otro más adecuado.

Transcurrieron diez minutos: si no hubiera sido por el estruendo de cacharros de la cocina, Levy se habría quedado totalmente dormida. Recostada en los cojines y con los pies en alto, se sentía fenomenal. Por primera vez desde que pisó aquella casa, Wendy parecía sentirse cómoda con ella. No sabía si atribuir el mérito a la visita de Gajeel Redfox. Preferiría pensar que estaba avanzando en su relación con su sobrina gracias a sus propios esfuerzos.

—El tío Gajeel dice que necesitas un hombre en tu vida.

De repente aquella tranquilidad se hizo añicos. Levy abrió rápidamente los ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Desde el umbral de la cocina, Wendy la miraba con expresión arrepentida.

—Yo… er… el tío Gajeel me comentó que parecías el tipo de mujer que necesita un hombre en su vida.

Claro. Se había mostrado insegura delante de ti, y él había pensado… se había convencido de que a ella le gustaba. La peor de las posibilidades.

—¿Levy? Pareces enfadada.

Levy se preguntó si el humo que le estaba saliendo de los oídos sería un síntoma.

—¡Es ridículo!

—Seguro que lo dijo como un cumplido.

Levy lo dudaba muy seriamente.

—Piensa que eres bonita.

¿Pensaba eso? Aunque no debería haberle importado, el comentario la hizo vacilar.

—¿Él te lo dijo?

—Bueno… no exactamente.

—Escucha, Wen, no creo que sea una buena idea que hablemos del tío Gajeel.

—¿No quieres hablar de él?

—No.

—Entonces tampoco quieres hablar de Bora.

—Podríamos decir que el tema de los hombres no es uno de mis favoritos. Al menos en este momento.

—Ya —repuso Wendy con tono reflexivo—. Entonces no te mencionaré ni al uno ni al otro, si es eso lo que quieres.

—Lo quiero —desaparecido su anterior estado de serenidad, renunció a seguir descansando y se reunió con Wendy en la cocina. Su mochila estaba apoyada en una silla: al parecer no se separaba de ella.

Pese a sus buenas intenciones, cedió a la tentación de pensar en el capitán de corbeta. Lo que tenía que hacer era guardar las distancias. Sería cortés y respetuosa con él si quería pasar algún tiempo con Wendy, pero también fría y distante. Nunca más le dejaría pensar que necesitaba a un hombre… y a él menos que nadie.

Wendy estaba removiendo el chili de espaldas a Levy.

—Creo que no debería haberte dicho nada.

—No te preocupes —Levy estaba más que dispuesta a dejar el tema.

—No estás enfadada, ¿verdad?

—Ya no.

—Pues lo pareces.

—No lo estoy.

—Lo estás.

—No lo estoy.

—Lo estás.

Ambas se echaron a reír, recordando la broma anterior. Tenía que admitir que le encantaba reírse con su sobrina: era casi como tener a su hermana allí. Wendy era como una versión en miniatura de Juvia. Ahora que había bajado la guardia, estaba segura de que se llevarían muy bien.

Se preguntó si debería aclarar su postura en caso de que Gajeel volviera a preguntarle por ella o hiciera alguna otra ridícula observación. Decidió que era mejor que no. Ya lo iluminaría personalmente.

—Ya sabes que no serás joven toda la vida —le comentó Wendy de repente.

Una vez que se recuperó de su sorpresa, Levy tuvo que reconocer que aquella niña se mostraba implacable a la hora de perseguir sus objetivos: atacaba directamente a la yugular.

—Después de un día como éste, estoy convencida de ello.

El sábado por la mañana, Wendy aceptó acompañarla a la pizzería-heladería. A Levy no le quedó más remedio que llevársela: Lucy, su empleada, una joven de veinti tantos años, no llegaría hasta el mediodía.

—¿Puedo llevarme mis patines? —le preguntó la niña desde la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Claro —no le gustaba imaginarse a su sobrina pasando todo el día en el local sin nada que hacer. En el parque del sur, que estaba al otro lado de la calle, había un buen número de pistas para patinar. También sería una buena oportunidad para que conociera a otras chicas y chicos de su edad.

Hacia las doce, el local estaba lleno. Levy trabajaba con las pizzas y Lucy atendía la heladería. Los Olsen se la habían recomendado y era muy buena con los niños. Levy ya había aprendido un montón de cosas con ella.

Poco después entró un joven pelirrojo con dos niños de tres y cinco años y pidió una pizza vegetariana y agua mineral. Mientras preparaba la pizza, Levy no pudo menos que admirar la manera en que el joven padre los entretenía a fuerza de inventar juegos realmente divertidos.

Wendy entró en ese momento en el local, se quitó los patines y al poco rato estaba enfrascada en una conversación con el padre y los dos niños. Levy no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero vio que el hombre miraba en su dirección y movía la cabeza.

Un par de minutos después, Wendy se reunió con Levy en la cocina.

—Hola —la saludó Levy mientras sacaba la pizza del horno. Empezó a cortarla.

—Es soltero.

—¿Quién? —inquirió distraída al tiempo que la dejaba sobre el mostrador—. ¿Te importaría llevársela al tipo de los dos niños?

—¿Puedo? —su expresión se iluminó, evidentemente encantada de ayudarla.

Su sobrina llevó cuidadosamente la pizza a la mesa y luego se quedó charlando con la familia durante unos minutos más. Poco después volvía a reunirse con Levy, que ya estaba preparando más pizzas.

—Me ha pedido que te presente.

—¿Qué?

—Te lo estaba diciendo antes —abrió mucho los ojos, impaciente—. Está divorciado y quiere conocerte.

—¿Quién? ¿El tipo de los críos?

—¿Ves tú algún otro?

El joven padre la estaba mirando en aquel preciso momento. La saludó alzando un pedazo de pizza a modo de brindis. Ruborizada, Levy se giró en redondo y fulminó a Wendy con la mirada:

—¿Qué es lo que le has dicho exactamente?

—¿Yo? No le he dicho nada… bueno, le mencioné que habías roto con Bora, pero sólo porque él me lo preguntó. Me dijo que ya había estado aquí antes.

Levy no lo recordaba.

—Le he dicho que según mi tío Gajeel eres el tipo de mujer que necesita un hombre en su vida.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó, con el corazón en la garganta.

—No, no le he dicho eso —Wendy soltó una risita—. Sólo te estaba tomando el pelo.

La niña parecía considerar muy gracioso todo aquello. Pero Levy no se reía lo más mínimo.

—¿Estás interesada? Porque si lo estás, dile algo. Si no lo estás… pues no pasa nada.

—Prométeme que no le has dicho que estoy soltera.

—Sí que se lo he dicho, y también que estabas buscando marido —anunció con tono alegre—. No te importa, ¿verdad?

Levy pudo sentir cómo la sangre le abandonaba el rostro. Cuando volvió lentamente la cabeza, vio que el joven padre aún seguía mirándola. Apartó rápidamente la vista. Wendy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Te pillé! ¡Era mentira! —exclamó la niña, estallando en carcajadas.

Por lo menos alguien encontraba divertido el bochorno.

.

* * *

.

 _Capítulo 7_

El domingo después de comer, Wendy pegó la nariz a la ventana del salón esperando a su tío Gajeel. Había telefoneado el lunes de aquella semana, prometiéndole que la llevaría de paseo. Había mencionado el museo de Sabertooth, donde había una gran exposición del artista Rufus Lohr.

Levy tenía casi tantas ganas de ver al capitán de corbeta como su sobrina, pero por razones completamente distintas. Quería decirle un par de cosas. ¡Cómo se atrevía a sugerir que necesitaba un hombre! Cada vez que se acordara de ello, se irritaba más. Hasta el punto de que no podía parar quieta…

Exactamente a las doce y cuarenta y siete minutos, Wendy se apartó corriendo de la ventana.

—¡Ya está aquí!

—Bien —Levy resistió el impulso de correr a su vez y encararlo en la puerta. Pero no, necesitaba aguardar el momento oportuno. Había esperado durante diez días enteros… ¿qué importaban cinco minutos más?

Fue Wendy quien abrió.

—Hola, pequeñaja —Gajeel le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Me alegro de verte.

—¡Y yo! Tenía unas ganas de que llegara el domingo…

—Hola, Gajeel —lo saludó Levy con tono tranquilo, acercándose.

—Yo enana —alzó una mano en señal de saludó y sonrió.

Nada más verlo sonreír, le flaquearon las fuerzas. Pero no, no estaba dispuesta a dejarle deslumbrar por sus sonrisas. Esa vez no. Tenía las defensas bien preparadas.

Aunque tenía que admitir que estaba guapísimo. Con aquellos hombros tan anchos y lo bien que le quedaba la camiseta… Ya no tenía el brazo en cabestrillo.

—Será mejor que te pongas un suéter para salir —le dijo a Wendy.

La niña se apresuró a ir a buscarlo a su habitación, ya que quería salir cuando antes. Ése era el momento que Levy había estado esperando.

—Creo que es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una pequeña conversación —le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro —volvió a sonreír.

Una vez más le fallaron las fuerzas, pero afortunadamente el efecto de su sonrisa no duró demasiado.

—Quiero que sepas que no me ha gustado el comentario que hiciste sobre mí… acerca de que yo, y cito textualmente, «soy de la clase de mujer que necesita un hombre».

Para su sorpresa, Gajeel ni se inmutó.

—Te lo dijo Wendy, ¿verdad?

Así que era cierto…

—Quién si no.

—Ya veo —desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de la niña, que seguía cerrada.

Levy esperó sinceramente haberlo avergonzado. Se lo merecía.

—Todavía tengo algunas cosas más que decirte.

—Adelante.

Gajeel hizo un gesto elegante, como para darle permiso para hablar. Debía de ser un gesto militar: esos tipos estaban acostumbrados a mandar. Pues bien, ella no era ninguna recluta…

—¿Está usted casado, señor Redfox? —ya conocía la respuesta, y no le dio oportunidad a contestar—. Yo creo que no. ¿Acaso el hecho de estar soltero hace que te sientas de alguna manera… incompleto? Sospecho que no. Puede que esto te sorprenda, pero yo estoy perfectamente satisfecha con la vida que llevo. En otras palabras, no necesito a ningún nombre y tu insinuación ha supuesto un verdadero insulto.

—Levy…

—Aún no he terminado —alzó una mano. Dudó un segundo, él le había llamado por su nombre...

—Continúa, por favor —sacudió su cabeza.

Aquella actitud condescendiente irritó aún más a Levy.

—Dado que estás soltero, supongo que querrás una mujer en tu vida —lo miró de arriba abajo—. De hecho, tú sí que pareces el tipo de hombre que necesita una mujer.

Para su consternación, Gajeel se echó a reír.

—Es una observación constructiva —afirmó Levy con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz.

—Lo sé —replicó Gajeel, procurando disimular su diversión.

—Es igual. Me doy cuenta de lo poco que te importa mi opinión.

De repente ambos se volvieron para descubrir a Wendy en la puerta de su habitación, con el suéter colgado del brazo.

—Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada, ¿verdad? —murmuró con tono de disculpa—. Me temo que la tía Levy interpretó equivocadamente lo que me dijiste.

—Ya me había dado cuenta —Gajeel bajó la mirada, pero Levy pudo ver que seguía haciendo esfuerzos por contener la risa.

—Levy tiene razón, ¿sabes? —le dijo Wendy a Gajeel mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Necesitas la presencia de alguien especial en tu vida.

La sonrisa de Gajeel se borró de repente. Levy se alegró de ello: al fin iba a probar su propia medicina.

—¿Sabes, Gajeel? Wendy se tomó muy a pecho tu comentario. Hasta el punto de que desde entonces ha intentado emparejarme con algún que otro padre divorciado.

Gajeel desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la niña, expectante.

—Bueno… no funcionó —admitió Wendy—. Pero de todas formas creo que sería una buena casamentera.

Por lo que sabía Levy, Wendy estaba hablando completamente en serio… Aquella situación tenía que terminar.

—Parecía que el divorciado también estaba interesado —añadió la niña—. Tenía buena pinta.

—No necesito ayuda de nadie, muchas granas —insistió Levy.

—Un momento… —Gajeel miró a una y a otra, y al final se acercó a Wendy—. Vuelve al principio, porque creo que me he perdido algo… ¿Qué pasó con ese tipo?

—Nada, que me enteré de que estaba soltero y le dije que mi tía también lo estaba: eso fue lo único que hice. Ella ni siquiera me dejó que se lo presentara.

—Y la culpa de todo fue enteramente tuya —le dijo Levy a Gajeel inflando los cachetes en un gesto a él le pareció adorable.

Para Levy era importante que Gajeel entendiera que había sido su comentario lo que, en primera instancia, había generado aquella situación tan incómoda.

—Pero tú terminaste definitivamente con Bora, ¿no? —le recordó Wendy, y se volvió luego hacia Gajeel—: Es el tipo antiguamente conocido como «el hombre con quien solía salir». Un pelagatos, como lo llamaba mi madre.

Gajeel soltó una carcajada.

—Y tenía razón, ¿no? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Levy.

Wendy agitó un puño en el aire.

—¡Pues entonces adelante, tía Levy! ¡Vive tu vida! ¡Disfruta!

Gajeel seguía riéndose.

—Te parece muy gracioso, ¿verdad? —masculló Levy, encarándose nuevamente con él.

—Lo siento, enana.

Pero no la estaba mirando. En atención a su sobrina, Levy procuró no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que ya es hora de que aclaremos este malentendido —dijo por fin Gajeel, y señaló el sofá—. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos los tres un momento?

Levy no se sentó hasta que los demás no se hubieron puesto cómodos. Para su disgusto, Gajeel sonrió pacientemente como si le estuviera explicando la situación a una niña.

—Me temo que Wendy interpretó de manera equivocada mi comentario —empezó—. Lo que yo dije es que algunas mujeres parecen necesitar un hombre en sus vidas: ésa fue la frase exacta. No estaba hablando de ti. Aunque, por supuesto, cualquier hombre en su sano juicio se sentiría atraído por ti. Eres una mujer preciosa.

—Oh —a Levy le habría gustado que la tierra se la hubiera tragado en aquel preciso momento… pero desgraciadamente eso no podía ser—. Entiendo. Bueno, en ese caso, no quiero entreteneros más —se levantó como un resorte, mirando su reloj.

Gajeel y Wendy también se levantaron.

—¿Hay alguna hora especial a la que quieras que traiga a Wen? —le preguntó él.

—No… cualquier hora está bien —repuso, pero enseguida se lo pensó mejor—. Bueno, Wendy tiene colegio mañana, así que no demasiado tarde.

—Te la traeré a la siete.

—Gracias —los acompañó hasta la puerta. El corazón le latía desbocado mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la compostura.

—Adiós, tía Levy.

—Adiós.

Cerró la puerta. Había esperado poner a aquel militar en su lugar y lo único que había conseguido era hacerlo reír. Deprimida, se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano y ocultó el rostro entre las manos… hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Por primera vez desde que pisó aquella casa… Wendy la había llamado «tía Levy».

Al parecer su estatus había crecido lo suficiente como para que la niña no se avergonzara de tenerla como pariente. Eso, al menos, era un progreso.

.

* * *

.

Gajeel esperó hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad para mencionarle a Wendy la conversación con Levy. La niña apenas había pronunciado una palabra desde que se marcharon. Lo había mirado de reojo de cuando en cuando, como temiendo que estuviera enfadado, aunque en realidad el único culpable había sido él.

Había conocido a mujeres incapaces de salir adelante sin un hombre a su lado, pero no pensaba que Levy fuera una de ellas. Intencionadamente o no, Wendy había malinterpretado su comentario y lo había utilizado para sus propios propósitos.

—Esta vez lo has conseguido —murmuró.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—Yo no, pero tu tía sí.

—Lo sé, pero no te enfades tú también conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No debería haberte dicho nada. No deberíamos habernos puesto a hablar de relaciones entre hombres y mujeres.

—¿Fuiste sincero cuando le dijiste a mi tía que era preciosa y todo eso?

—Sí —era la segunda ocasión que veía a Levy, y cada vez tenía más ganas de conocerla mejor. Esperaba sinceramente no haber echado a perder aquella oportunidad. Cuando salió de Dromase, se había planteado pedirle que los acompañara. Pero no tardó en decidir que aquel día era probablemente el menos oportuno—. Lo que le dije a tu tía es la verdad. Es una mujer preciosa —comentó mientras tomaba rumbo hacia el sur, por la autopista.

—A ella le gustas.

Gajeel se echó a reír.

—Oye, que estoy hablando en serio. Le gustas. Estoy segura.

—No lo creo.

—¡Que yo lo sé!

—Escucha, Wendy…

—¿Me dejas decirte una cosa primero?

—Está bien.

—Estuve pensando en algo que me dijiste… aquello de que tú no echabas chispas con mamá. Pero me pareció que eso sí que te pasa con la tía Levy.

—Wendy, estás demasiado interesada en asuntos que no son de tu interés. ¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas, por cierto? ¿Tienes telepatía?

—Lo único que quiero es que te cases con ella y seas feliz.

—Yo, er…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón? —se burló Wendy—. Si tú te casaras con mi tía Levy, todo sería perfecto. Ella necesita un marido y tú una esposa.

—Yo no necesito una esposa. Y no es asunto tu…

—Pero a ti te gustaría casarte algún día, ¿no? —lo interrumpió.

—Sí —respondió, reacio. Había tenido el mismo pensamiento recientemente, pero lo había atribuido a su estado de debilidad después de la operación. Cierto, Levy era una mujer muy atractiva, pero él no necesitaba que una niña de nueve años hiciera de casamentera. Aunque… sonrió involuntariamente. Levy lo atraía, y él estaba cada vez más decidido a empezar una relación. Pero siguiendo su propio programa y a su manera.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —se ofreció Wendy.

—Será mejor que dejes eso en mis manos y en las de tu tía, ¿de acuerdo?

Al cabo de un momento, la niña asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—Muy bien, y ahora concentrémonos en pasar un día estupendo, ¿vale?

—Vale —Wendy esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

Les esperaba una sorpresa cuando llegaron al Museo del Vidrio. La exposición del artista Rufus Lohr estaba en el Museo de Arte de Sabertooth, no en el del Vidrio. Hicieron la visita guiada a la exposición y se quedaron admirados ante el llamado Puente de Vidrio: un gran puente peatonal que conectaba el muelle de Magnolia con la avenida del océano.

Gajeel se había documentado sobre Lohr en Internet cuando estuvo buscando una exposición que visitar. Lohr era conocido por sus enormes instalaciones de cristal, pero el talento de aquel gran artista era aún más impresionante de lo que había imaginado. Dejaron para el final el Museo del Vidrio, que los sorprendió por su magnitud: kilómetros de exposiciones al aire libre. A Wendy le encantó el anfiteatro Hot Shop, que era el elemento más destacado de todo el edificio. Con forma de cono altísimo, albergaba un taller de vidrio donde un equipo de artesanos soplaban y trabajaban el cristal.

A media tarde, Gajeel y Wendy merendaron unos bocadillos en el café del museo y entraron en la tienda de regalos. Antes de marcharse, Wendy compró una postal de Rufus Lohr para enviársela a su madre.

—¿Preparada para volver a casa de tu tía?

—Supongo que sí —respondió la niña—. Pero sólo si tú lo estás.

Gajeel reconoció la trampa. Si se mostraba demasiado deseoso, la pequeña Wendy sospecharía que quería volver a ver a Levy. Y así era, aunque decididamente no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo… sobre todo delante de ella.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Bueno aquí están, quería pasar los agradecimientos y demás al final porque... Pues nada más haha muchísimas gracias a todos por sus preciados reviews, follows, favs, lectores silenciosos (:

Dana! También me sentí mal por lo de Juv (aunque sean dos años creo que ese dolor siempre va a estar presente), aunque sí, ya vimos que Gray le hizo pensar cosas 7u7 Y omg Levy dejando caer la cuchara del helado me dio tanta risa, además ya no puede quejarse de ser débil ;) Y Wendy hahahaha ya habrás notado que tiene mal sentido de su papel de cupido, por el momento XD hahaha

SweetAngel, muchas gracias! Sí, la historia empieza a tomar forma por fin! Y Wendy le está bajando a su mal humor con Levy :3

Sabastu! Eres un amor, en serio asdfghjklñ ya nos estaremos haciendo bolas con las escuelas y así, pero aquí seguiremos! :D (aquí entre nos, yo le agregué lo de enana XD haha tenía que hacerlo (?) haha) Haha y ya notaste que Wendy tiende a lanzar flechas por aquí y por allá :v hahaha pero es tan linda aún cuando ellos no quieran XD Y Gajeel aquí es muy seductor no sé guapo agrrrr y claro que sí! Vamos a mover este mundo por un Jerza más presente ;)

Kagoyame: Ya sé, aaaawwww Wendy es un amors y Juvia es tan Juvia, sabía que ese papel le quedaba bien XD

LyaMcGarden (no has leído Seda y Acero? Yo me tuve que imaginar a Gajeel con cejas ahí haha)

AngieKawaii: Perdón si me tardo un poco en actualizar, (no debería porque es más fácil adaptar la historia que continuar mi otro fic), pero acabo de entrar a la uni y ando toda ajetreada, muchas gracias por comentar :3 Y creo que sí te comenté esa duda por mensaje de Gajeel y Levy ;)

Miwalimn: Gracias (: haha es una novela que leí de chica y la verdad me gustó muchísimo me alegra que a ustedes también :D

Sin más me retiro, y de nuevo, muchas gracias a todos! Los amo 7u7 y les aviso, mmm el cap 7 de A date with Desnity será un Lami, (ntp Sabastu no pienso atrasar el Jerza hasta el 14, ya veré cómo lo meto antes XD), y bueno ya casi lo tengo... Lo sé aún no he subido ni el 5 XD Pero para avisarles. Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus preciados reviews :3


	5. Capítulos ocho y nueve

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima (de ser míos rboz se encargaría del Gale 7u7), y esta hermosa historia tampoco es mía, es de Debbie Macomber.

Criaturas hermosas preciosas, sé que las abandoné bien feo D: Lo siento de verdad! No volverá a pasar, al menos no por tantísimo tiempo...

AngieKawaii: Sé que dije que lo subiría ayer pero ya no me dio tiempo u.u, pero ya aquí están los dos capítulos de esta actualización XD Pero gracias por presionarme para subirlo n-n creo que si no me hubieras recordado no estaría aquí hahaha prometo no tardar tanto la próxima :3

SABASTU!: De nuevo un enorme abrazo y cariño desde aquí, espero tenerte pronto de regreso con más Jerza... (estoy preparando una sorpresa para ti 7u7) me volveré loca con tantísimas cosas que estoy escribiendo X'D En estos caps hay gruvia ;) btw, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, te amodoro! ! ! ! (:

DANA!: Hahaha Wendy en vez de ayudar como que empeora un poco las cosas XD haha ya se irán dando 7u7, espero también tener noticias tuyas pronto, te mando un abrazo enorme!

Guest1: Hoy, haha no la verdad no sé cada cuando vaya a estar actualizando, pero espero terminar esta adaptación pronto para comenzar otra XD (y acabar mis demás fics)

Maraiah: Muchas gracias, aquí está la actu n.n

Guest2: Aquí está la actualización :3 gracias por leer!

Sín más, las dejaré leer XD

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 _Capítulo 8_

 _._

Para Levy, disponer de una tarde de domingo para ella sola supuso un verdadero lujo. Lucy estaba trabajando en el restaurante y aquél era el primer día libre que se había tomado desde que empezó con el negocio. Estaba decidida a aprovecharlo.

Trabajando tantas horas como trabajaba, había dejado el papeleo para el final. Los Olsen la habían asesorado bien, pero no le habían advertido de la cantidad de papeles que había que rellenar. Organizarlo todo no era difícil, pero requería tiempo.

Una vez que terminó de ordenar la documentación, estuvo por fin en condiciones de abrir la novela de misterio que llevaba semanas queriendo leer. La autora era una de sus favoritas, pero, para su sorpresa, descubrió que no podía concentrarse.

No podía dejar de pensar en Wendy y en Gajeel. Sabía que tenían intención de visitar el Museo del Vidrio, pero no había imaginado que les llevaría toda la tarde… Finalmente se dio por vencida y cerró el libro. Todo aquello era culpa de Gajeel Redfox. Al parecer no podía dejarla en paz… ni siquiera cuando no estaba con ella.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, abrió el ordenador para escribirle un correo a su hermana:

 _Fecha: Domingo, 12 de junio_

 _De: Levy McGarden_

 _Para: Juvia Loxar_

 _Asunto: Gajeel Redfox: ¿amigo o enemigo?_

 _Querida Juv:_

 _Sólo quería comentarte que, a pesar de un comienzo un tanto difícil, Wendy y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien. Es una niña estupenda._

 _La semana que viene será la última del curso escolar. Estoy admirada de lo bien que se ha adaptado y de la rapidez con que ha hecho amistades. Supongo que habrá tenido mucha práctica. Me ayuda muchísimo en el local y se ofrece continuamente a servir las pizzas a los clientes, cosa que le agradezco un montón._

 _La otra razón por la que te escribo tiene que ver con una pregunta que quiero hacerte sobre el amigo de Peter, Gajeel Redfox. Debí de conocerlo en el funeral de Peter, pero si es así no me acuerdo. Wendy parece pensar que tú estás sentimentalmente interesada en él. ¿Es cierto? Nunca me lo habías mencionado, al menos yo no lo recuerdo. Antes de que te precipites a saltar a cualquier conclusión, quiero que sepas que lo considero arrogante y egoísta. Wendy, sin embargo, tiene la mejor opinión de él. Esta tarde han salido a visitar el Museo del Vidrio, o algo parecido. Me gustaría que me contaras qué es lo que sabes sobre Gajeel. Por ejemplo: ¿ha estado casado? Y si no es así, ¿por qué? Insisto en que no quiero darte una impresión equivocada sobre él: lo encuentro prepotente. Pero también siento curiosidad._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Levy_

A las seis se preparó una ensalada para cenar. La casa estaba terriblemente silenciosa, y encendió el televisor para sentirse algo acompañada. No era propio de ella. En todos los años que llevaba viviendo sola, jamás había experimentado aquella soledad. Al principio se preguntó si el motivo no sería su ruptura con Bora, aunque en realidad lo único que sentía por él era pesar por todo el tiempo que había malgastado en su compañía. Se alegraba sinceramente de haberlo expulsado de su vida. De hecho, rara vez pensaba en él, lo cual no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Pese a que Wendy sólo llevaba unas pocas semanas en aquella casa, Levy ya no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella. Echaba de menos su energía cuando ponía la música alta o hablaba por teléfono, o la acribillaba a preguntas sobre cualquier tema. La diferencia entre la niña desgraciada del primer día y la que era ahora resultaba impresionante.

Poco después de las siete, Wendy irrumpió en la casa:

—¡Ya estoy de vuelta!

Antes de que Levy pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra de bienvenida, Wendy empezó a relatarle los detalles de la jornada. Le habló de la visita guiada al museo y de las exposiciones. Habían dado de comer a las gaviotas en el muelle y luego Gajeel la había llevado a hacer un rápido recorrido por el zoológico del parque de Lamia Scale. Levy apenas podía creer que pudiera hablar tan rápido y respirar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Gajeel?

—Se nos hizo algo tarde y tuvo que marcharse nada más dejarme en la puerta —la sonrisa de la niña se amplió—. ¿Querías que hubiera entrado?

—No, no —de hecho, después de la manera en que se había despedido de él, no podía culparlo por haberla evitado—. Er… creo que deberíamos tener una pequeña conversación.

Vio que su sobrina se tensaba inmediatamente.

—Tengo la sensación de que va a tratarse de la misma pequeña conversación que he tenido con el tío Gajeel… sólo que esta vez «versión tía Levy».

—¿De veras? ¿Qué te dijo Gajeel? —inquirió, curiosa.

Wendy soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Que sería una buena idea que os dejara a los dos en paz.

—Tiene razón —Levy se alegró de que Gajeel se hubiera encargado de dejárselo claro. Estaba segura de que, viniendo de él, su sobrina lo aceptaría mejor.

—También me dijo que me estaba preocupando en asuntos que no eran de mi interés.

—Exacto.

—Le prometí que no intentaría hacer de casamentera contigo.

—Muy bien —sancionó Levy, solemne.

Wendy volvió a suspirar.

—Me dijo que a mí no me gustaría que tú fueras por ahí buscándome novios.

Era justamente el tipo de argumento que Levy había pensado utilizar con ella.

—¿La comparación fue suya?

—Sí. Me lo dijo en el viaje de vuelta.

—Es más inteligente de lo que parece… —masculló—. Escucha, Wendy, un hombre y una mujer pueden ser amigos sin estar relacionados de una manera… sentimental. A eso se le llama relación «platónica».

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y Wendy se apresuró a descolgarlo.

—¿Diga? No, es aquí, no se ha equivocado de número —tapó el auricular—. Es para ti.

Estuvo tentada de preguntarle quién era, pero al final no lo hizo.

—¿Sí? Soy Levy.

—Levy, no sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar el sonido de tu voz.

Le flaquearon las rodillas. Era Bora.

—Hola, Bora —lo saludó, sorprendida de su propia capacidad para responder sin emoción alguna. Aquel hombre tenía agallas: eso tenía que reconocérselo—. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—No ha sido fácil. He tardado semanas.

—No quiero parecer grosera, pero si quité mi número de la guía fue por algo.

—Lo menos que puedes hacer es escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

—Ya está dicho todo.

—Pero Levy…

—No queda nada más que hablar —insistió.

—Al menos dame tu dirección.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Wendy la observaba atentamente, como si estuviera memorizando cada palabra para luego repetirla.

—Preferiría que no volvieras a llamarme —y se dispuso a colgar.

—No cuelgues —le suplicó—. Por favor, Levy, escúchame.

—No servirá de nada.

—No me importa. Necesito desahogarme. Sólo prométeme que me escucharás.

Levy ni siquiera quiso animarlo con una respuesta.

—Levy, te echo de menos. Te necesito. Nada es lo mismo sin ti. Me siento vacío. No tienes idea del infierno por el que estoy pasando…

A eso se reducía todo el problema: su relación siempre había girado en torno a Bora Moore y sus necesidades. Él la echaba de menos, él la necesitaba. Y ella siempre tenía que ser infinitamente paciente. Pues bien, ya se había hartado.

Puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto con su mano libre, como indicándole que se diera prisa. Wendy se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir una carcajada.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —le preguntó Bora al término de un soliloquio de cinco minutos sobre lo mucho que echaba de menos aquellos «momentos tan especiales». Traducción: todas aquellas ocasiones «especiales» en que ella había estado a su servicio, haciéndole la vida más cómoda. Las comidas que había cocinado siempre según sus gustos, las películas que habían visto sólo porque él las había escogido… Al parecer Jenny no era tan solícita.

—¿Has terminado ya? —soltó un bostezo para subrayar su aburrimiento.

La pregunta fue seguida de un corto silencio.

—Has cambiado, Levy.

—Sí que he cambiado.

—No puedo creer que ya no me quieras.

Levy advirtió que ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle por la niña que había descolgado el teléfono. Bora parecía sorprendido de que no estuviera dispuesta a correr a sus brazos sólo porque él hubiera hecho un esfuerzo por encontrarla. Apenas unas semanas atrás, habría aceptado agradecida cualquier migaja que él se hubiera dignado ofrecerle. Pero aquello se había terminado.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi dulce Levy?

—Que he despertado. Ya era hora de limpiar la casa. Y ventilarla bien.

—Estás saliendo con alguien, ¿verdad?

Se sintió tentada de dejárselo creer, pero no lo hizo por Wendy. Con la niña escuchando cada palabra, estaba obligada a decirle la verdad.

—Parece como si te gustara pensarlo, pero no, no estoy saliendo con nadie —se mordió la lengua para no decirle que habría podido hacerlo, si hubiera querido. Estaba ese joven padre divorciado… y Gajeel Redfox.

El alivio de Bora fue instantáneo.

—Tú siempre me querrás.

—No. Ya no. Por tu bien y el mío, no vuelvas a llamarme —y colgó.

Nada más hacerlo, miró a Wendy. Su sobrina lanzó un grito de victoria:

—¡Bien por ti, tía Levy!

Chocaron los cinco. Levy se sintió primero eufórica y después algo culpable por no haber experimentado ni la más ligera decepción. Pero le estaba agradecida a Bora por haberla llamado, ya que aquella conversación le había confirmado que había recuperado el control de su propia vida.

—¿Puedo llamar al tío Gajeel para contárselo? —le preguntó Wendy, feliz.

—¿A Gajeel? ¿Por qué? —sospechó de inmediato.

—Porque debería saber que has superado del todo lo de Bora —respondió la niña, como si fuera obvio—. La puerta ya está abierta, ¿no? Quiero decir que te has curado.

A Levy le gustó la metáfora.

—Estoy curada, pero será mejor que esto quede entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Wendy frunció el ceño.

—Si tú lo dices… —pronunció sin entusiasmo.

Evidentemente la niña seguía dispuesta a emparejarla con Gajeel.

—Quiero que me prometas que no le contarás a Gajeel ni una sola palabra de mi conversación con Bora.

Rezongando por lo bajo, Wendy asintió con la cabeza. De camino a su habitación, se volvió en el último momento.

—El tío de Gajeel me encargó que te dijera que volverá el sábado que viene. No hay problema, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

Sólo después tomó conciencia Levy de lo mucho que le deprimía la perspectiva de tener que esperar casi una semana antes de volver a ver a Gajeel Redfox.

Las cosas empezaban a complicarse.

.

* * *

.

 _Capítulo 9_

 _._

Juvia leyó el correo electrónico de Levy por segunda vez y sonrió. Era exactamente lo que tanto había esperado, pero no se había atrevido a creer… que sucediera. Aunque su hermana procuraba disimularlo, estaba interesada en Gajeel: aquel mensaje lo confirmaba. Definitivamente Gajeel había conseguido atraer su atención.

Tardó media hora en contestarle. Se esforzó por elegir bien las palabras adecuadas por miedo a decir demasiado o demasiado poco. Gajeel se parecía mucho a Peter en los aspectos importantes: era leal, compasivo, con unos firmes principios morales y un delicioso sentido del humor. Peter siempre lo había animado a casarse y a sentar la cabeza; personalmente, no entendía por qué Gajeel no lo había hecho.

No debía de haber encontrado a la mujer adecuada. ¿Sería Levy esa mujer? En cualquier caso, no sería ella quien se lo sugiriera. Lo mejor era dejar que la relación se desarrollara sin intervención alguna por su parte.

Una vez que terminó de escribir su correo, se preparó para empezar su turno. Le había costado un poco, pero había terminado acostumbrándose a la vida a bordo del portaaviones. La rutina la ayudaba a pasar los días, y el hecho de poder comunicarse cada día con su hija a través de Internet aliviaba en algo su constante preocupación.

Las horas se pasaron volando mientras atendía las pequeñas emergencias médicas. Ya casi había terminado cuando el capitán de fragata Gray Fullbuster entró en la enfermería. Estaba pálido y el sudor le corría por la cara. Nada más verla ensayó una débil sonrisa, apretando al mismo tiempo la mandíbula como para resistir el dolor.

Lo recordaba bien de su primer día en el comedor de oficiales. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a verlo aunque había pensado a menudo en él, reviviendo aquellos instantes en que habían coincidido en el pasillo, y a veces su imaginación se la obligaba a dejarse llevar.

—Capitán Fullbuster —se acercó para atenderlo—, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Creo que necesito un médico —parecía como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Juvia lo llevó a la sala de examen, y se enteró de que llevaba dos días con un fuerte dolor de vientre: había empeorado hasta hacerse insoportable. Avisó a su superior, el doctor Natsu Dragneel, que examinó al capitán.

Juvia sospechó que se trataba del apéndice, y al parecer el doctor Dragneel también. Estuvo con el capitán mientras lo examinaban con rayos X. El capitán no pronunció ni una palabra, aunque ella sabía que cada contacto, por leve que fuera, le producía un dolor terrible.

Una sola mirada a las placas bastó para confirmar sus temores. La situación era crítica: a juzgar por el dolor, el apéndice podía estallar en cualquier momento. El doctor Dragneel programó una operación de emergencia.

Juvia ayudó al capitán a prepararse, explicándole el diagnóstico y la necesidad de intervenir enseguida. Le puso la vía y cubrió la aguja. Después de revisar el suero, bajó la vista y lo sorprendió mirándola fijamente. Sonrió, tímida y sonrojada.

Gray cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo. Juvia le apretó la mano.

—No se preocupe, se recuperará muy pronto —le prometió.

El capitán permaneció callado hasta un instante antes de entrar al quirófano. Inesperadamente, apretó la mano de Juvia con una fuerza que la sorprendió.

—Me duele mucho. Escuche, si la operación no sale bien, si hay complicaciones…

—Juvia está segura que vivirá para contarlo, capitán —le aseguró. Sin soltarle la mano, procuró tranquilizarlo con la mirada.

—No quiero parecer pesimista, pero no tengo familia. Mi mujer se marchó hace años… y no tuvimos hijos. Mi padre murió y no he actualizado mi testamento.

—Juvia siente lo de su padre.

—Quiero donar ese dinero a obras benéficas. Destínelo usted por mí. Prométame que se hará cargo en mi nombre.

—Juvia lo hará, pero, capitán…

Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de escucharla. El dolor era ya demasiado fuerte.

—Juvia entrará en el quirófano con usted —le susurró—. Si Dios decidiera que ha llegado por fin su hora… antes tendría que tener una larga conversación con Juvia —para su asombro, le pareció vislumbrar una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras se desarrollaba la operación, Juvia se irritó con el capitán por haber esperado tanto tiempo en buscar ayuda médica. Había arriesgado su vida… ¿por qué? ¿Por orgullo? Ignorar el dolor no hacía que desapareciera.

Tal y como temían, el apéndice había estallado. La operación se prologó debido a la imperiosa necesidad de erradicar cualquier posibilidad de infección en la zona abdominal. La peritonitis podía ser fatal.

Una vez cosida la herida, el capitán fue trasladado a la sala de recuperación. El teniente Vastia acudió para relevar a Juvia.

—Juvia se quedará con él un rato más —lo informó ella.

Sentada al lado de la cama del capitán, le tomó la presión cada veinte minutos hasta que, varias horas después, se despertó de la anestesia.

—Dios no ha querido discutir con Juvia —sonrió, acariciándole la frente—. Parece que ni el cielo ni el infierno estaban muy interesados en reclamar su alma, capitán.

—¿Está segura? —susurró—. A juzgar por el dolor, yo ya pensaba que estaba en el infierno.

—¿Cómo se siente ahora?

—Como si me hubieran despedazado con una hoja de sierra mellada.

—Juvia le dará algo para el dolor —se levantó para apuntar algo en su gráfico—. Tiene que descansar.

Se quedó dormido. Sus constantes vitales indicaban que estaba fuera de peligro.

Juvia se quedó a su lado durante una hora más hasta que finalmente, reacia, lo dejó en manos de Vastia.

—¿Conoces al capitán? —le preguntó el teniente cuando ya se disponía a abandonar la sala.

—Juvia lo había visto solamente una vez, el día en que zarpamos.

Vastia pareció sorprenderse de que se hubiera quedado con él. La propia Juvia también estaba sorprendida. Durante aquellos días había estado muy ocupada, hasta el punto de que no había conseguido dormir más que cuatro o cinco horas por noche, y sin embargo no había tenido ningún problema en alargar su turno; al contrario. Una cosa era cierta: aquel hombre había llamado su atención. Al igual que Gajeel la de Levy …

Gray Fullbuster estaba perdido en un mundo oscuro y solitario. Pero de vez en cuando oía una dulce voz de mujer que lo dejaba confuso y desorientado. No sabía dónde estaba. Luego recordó el dolor, la operación, la enfermera… sí, aquella voz era la enfermera hablándole, la misma que había asaltado sus sueños. Rezó para que fuera ella y al mismo tiempo pidió a Dios que la alejara de allí. Su contacto había sido maravilloso, y en las raras ocasiones en que había encontrado la fuerza para abrir los ojos, la había visto de pie a su lado.

Olía bien. No a flores ni a perfume, sino a un aroma inequívocamente femenino, limpio y sutil y… maravilloso. Lo atraía poderosamente. No era un hombre acostumbrado al trato con las mujeres. Había vivido su vida en la Marina y por la Marina, y había aprendido de la peor manera posible que no valía para marido.

Se había casado con veinticinco años y Kyouka lo había dejado al segundo de matrimonio. Desde entonces habían pasado casi dos décadas. Su mujer lo había abandonado cuando se convenció de que no podía persuadirlo de que dimitiera. Antes de casarse con él, ya sabía que se había consagrado a la Marina, al igual que su padre y su abuelo antes que él. Para Gray, nada había más importante que el honor y el deber. Ni su matrimonio, ni Kyouka… nada.

Lógicamente, Kyouka no había sido capaz de aceptarlo y él se había entregado de lleno a su carrera. Ni una sola vez en todos aquellos años se había arrepentido de su decisión. Hasta ahora, cuando de todo corazón habría sido capaz de vender su alma al diablo con tal de conservar a aquella mujer a su lado. La quería y necesitaba. A cualquier precio.

Algunos de sus camaradas se habían opuesto a que las mujeres sirvieran en el mar: Gray no había figurado entre ellos. Ahora, sin embargo no estaba tan seguro.

Juvia Loxar le había robado buena parte de sus pensamientos. Desde su primer encuentro, había decidido alejarse de ella, nada deseoso de arriesgar su carrera por una aventura a bordo. Evitarla había resultado algo fácil en un barco con cinco mil tripulantes.

Y sin embargo, para su mala suerte, había tenido que ser ella quien estaba de guardia cuando ingresó en la enfermería. ¿Mala suerte o el destino? Desconocía la respuesta.

Una mano cálida le acarició la frente, y a continuación volvió a escuchar la tierna voz de Juvia. Al parecer había estado mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. La constancia de aquella mujer lo dejó conmovido.

La oscuridad ya no le molestaba. Estaba tranquilo porque ella estaba a su lado. Pensaba a decirle lo mucho que su presencia significaba para él. Eso si vivía para contarlo…

A la mañana siguiente, el _Element Four_ se vio sorprendido por un fuerte temporal. El enorme barco se metió en el radio de acción de un tifón y no hubo más remedio que atravesarlo. Afortunadamente Juvia no era propensa a los mareos, pero una buena cantidad de tripulantes ingresó por ese motivo en la enfermería.

El primer día de tormenta estuvo demasiado ocupada, pero al segundo la actividad aminoró un tanto. En uno de los escasos momentos de tranquilidad, aprovechó para hacer una visita al capitán de fragata Fullbuster. Estaba sentado en la cama, todavía pálido y no de muy buen humor.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando allá arriba? —le preguntó nada más verla.

—Estamos en medio de un gran tifón, capitán.

De repente él hizo a un lado a las sábanas con la intención de levantarse:

—Sáqueme de aquí.

—No —Juvia intentó detenerlo.

—Soy el oficial de navegación y necesito estar en el puente —discutió, acalorado.

—Puede que esto le sorprenda, capitán de fragata Fullbuster, pero la Marina lleva más de doscientos años navegando sin usted. Así que puede estar tranquilo: sobrevivirá durante un día o dos más. Y ahora quédese en la cama, si no quiere que Juvia lo inmovilice.

—No se atrevería —la fulminó con la mirada.

Aunque el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Juvia procuró disimular su nerviosismo.

—No creo que le gustara ponerme a prueba. Las órdenes son que se quede en cama hasta que el doctor Dragneel dictamine lo contrario. ¿Ha sido Juvia clara?

Se la quedó mirando desafiante, pero al final asintió levemente con la cabeza, resignado. Juvia suspiró de alivio. Bajo circunstancias normales, el capitán habría sido la última persona con quien le habría gustado discutir: eso lo había adivinado rápido.

Para demostrarle lo mucho que apreciaba su colaboración, Juvia le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. Lo sintió tensarse, aparentemente indignado, y se apresuró a retirar la mano. Mientras estuvo bajo los efectos de la anestesia lo había tocado muchas veces: le había acariciado la frente y le había dirigido palabras tiernas y cariñosas. En su preocupación, quizá se había excedido en el trato personal.

—Juvia le pide perdón.

Avergonzada, retrocedió un paso.

—No, la culpa es totalmente mía… lo siento —Juvia sabía que debería marcharse, sobre todo por el trabajo que había en la enfermería.

—Se quedó conmigo en recuperación hasta que recobré totalmente la consciencia, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el capitán de fragata en un susurro.

Juvia asintió, temerosa de correr un terrible riesgo si reconocía aquella atracción. Desde la muerte de Peter, no se había permitido sentir nada por ningún hombre. De hecho, había estado segura de que nunca más volvería a sentir algo parecido… Ahora, en cambio, ya no estaba tan segura.

—¿Tenía alguna razón en particular para quedarse conmigo durante tantas horas?

Juvia no supo qué contestar. A veces era mejor evitar la verdad.

—Se le reventó el apéndice, capitán. En semejantes casos, hay una probabilidad alta de complicaciones. A Juvia le resultó más fácil quedarse velándolo que explicarle la situación al relevo —se esforzó por adoptar el tono más distante y profesional posible.

El capitán de fragata pareció aceptar su explicación con otro brusco asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Hay algo más que Juvia pueda hacer por usted?

—No, gracias —respondió con tono cortante, y Juvia comprendió sin ningún género de dudas que no se estaba refiriendo únicamente su situación médica.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Un capítulo completo de Gruvia, qué tal? XD juro que las próximas adaptaciones que haga, serán mejores... Tal vez en diciembre tenga tiempo para otra, sin descuidar mis fics XD

Gracias por leer y por dejar sus hermosos reviews :3 nos leemos!


	6. Capítulos diez y once

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la historia a Debbie Macomber

Vengo de recoger mi pobre corazón roto ); Danaaaa por qué? ):

Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo con este fic u,u juro que no me retrasaré tanto de nuevo D:

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 _Capítulo 10_

 _._

Fiel a su promesa, Gajeel Redfox se presentó en el local el sábado a las diez de la mañana. Levy había esperado, o temido, aquel momento… durante toda la semana. Quizá habría podido dejar de pensar en él de no haber sido por Wendy, que parecía aprovechar cualquier excusa para mencionar su nombre. Ya podían estar hablando de los hábitos migratorios de las ocas del Oak, que la niña siempre se las arreglaba para sacar a relucir el nombre de su tío.

Levy ya no se resentía de que lo llamara «tío»: le parecía natural que lo hiciera. Lo que no le parecía ni natural ni justo era la manera en que se había infiltrado en sus pensamientos. Y eso, si era sincera, no tenía nada que ver con su sobrina.

—Buenos días —la saludó Gajeel nada más entrar en el local. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa azul arremangada.

—Hola —le falló la voz. Lo que no podía hacer era ignorar su atractivo—. Er… Wendy se ha traído sus patines.

Afortunadamente era bastante temprano y todavía no había clientes.

—Ya lo he visto. Me ha hecho toda una demostración en el aparcamiento.

—Ah —le disgustaba la manera en que la hacía sentirse, como si fuera una quinceañera—. Er… ¿a dónde pensáis ir hoy?

Gajeel se acercó tranquilamente a la barra, sin prisa alguna por marcharse.

—Pues… aún no lo hemos decidido. Estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia de la señorita Wen.

—Es una buena idea —de repente pensó que, antes de que se marchara con Wendy, quizá debería ponerlo al tanto de los constantes esfuerzos de la niña por emparejarlos—. ¿Tienes unos minutos antes de irte?

—Claro —se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

Levy tardó unos segundos en ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras se frotaba las manos en el delantal.

—Verás, no sé si lo has notado —empezó—, pero parece que Wendy se está esforzando bastante por… esto… emparejarnos —se interrumpió—. Y todo ello a pesar de la… pequeña conversación que tuviste con ella.

Gajeel se inclinó hacia delante.

—Yo tuve la misma sospecha después de nuestra última conversación por teléfono, cuando prácticamente en cada frase mencionó tu nombre.

—¿También te lo hizo a ti? —«interesante», pensó. Y previsible también—. Tú eres su tema de conversación preferido.

Gajeel se echó a reír.

—Me ha estado enviando noticias por correo electrónico sobre ti.

—¿Noticias de qué?

—La verdad, no presté mucha atención.

Levy se sintió inesperadamente decepcionada por aquella respuesta, pero luego pensó que era preferible su indiferencia.

—Por cierto enana, ¿cómo está Bora?

Levy estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua en su esfuerzo por disimular su reacción.

—Creía que habías dicho que no habías prestado mucha atención a esos correos. Lo de Bora no es importante.

—¿De veras? Siento mucha curiosidad porque…

—Yo quería hablarte de otra cosa —lo interrumpió, deseosa de cambiar de tema.

—Adelante.

—Primero, dado que ambos somos conscientes del papel de casamentera que está jugando Wendy, considero que lo mejor es que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro.

Levy medio esperó que él discutiera, pero no lo hizo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Parecía absolutamente relajado. En contraste, los nervios de Levy estaban tensos como cuerdas de guitarra.

—Muy bien —aspiró hondo—. Creo que eres maravilloso con Wendy y además… un hombre bastante atractivo —sabía que ya tenía un ego suficientemente inflado y no quería inflárselo más.

—¿De veras?

—Sí —admitió, reacia—, y creo que podría añadir algunos cuantos rasgos positivos más.

—Te escucho —miró su reloj—. Tengo tiempo.

Levy procuró ignorarlo.

—Pero sin entrar en el tema de los motivos por los cuales una relación entre nosotros no podría funcionar…

—¿No te estás apresurando un poco? —le preguntó él, sin dejarla terminar.

—No —insistió—. Además, no estoy interesada —se sintió como si un gran neón rojo encima de su cabeza la estuviera llamando mentirosa. Estaba interesada, pero sospechaba que aquella atracción no era más que un efecto de su ruptura con Bora. Necesitaba tomarse las cosas tranquilamente, ir paso a paso. Definitivamente, dejarse arrastrar por aquella química que sentía con Gajeel Redfox no era una buena idea.

—¿Interesada en qué?

—En ti. No quiero parecer grosera, pero tenía que dejártelo claro.

—No hay problema —se encogió de hombros, imperturbable.

—No quería ofenderte.

—No lo has hecho —ciertamente no parecía nada molesto por su confesión.

—Sencillamente, éste no es el momento más oportuno para que me relacione con nadie —se apresuró a añadir, confusa y cada vez más avergonzada—. Hace muy poco tiempo que he empezado con este negocio y tengo toda mi energía y mi voluntad puestas en él.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tiene perfecto sentido.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, en el plano personal… —sabía que estaba enredando cada vez más las cosas, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Levy, eso no es ningún problema. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? En cierta forma, es incluso un alivio.

—¿Un alivio? —le espetó. Gajeel la había vuelto a llamar por su nombre.

—Sí, y deberíamos haber hablado antes —murmuró—. Wendy es una niña maravillosa, pero, como tú misma has sugerido, es necesario que ambos seamos conscientes de sus intenciones.

—Exacto —se sentía culpable por todo lo que le había dicho—. Espero no haberte ofendido… a veces mi lengua se mueve más rápido que mi cerebro —mintió, eso sólo le pasaba con él.

—En absoluto —insistió Gajeel con tono paciente.

—Me alegro —probablemente resultaba ridículo que se preocupara tanto de las intrigas de una niña de nueve años, y aún más que lo comentara con Gajeel. Afortunadamente parecía habérselo tomado con un gran sentido del humor.

—¡Tío Gajeel! —Wendy entró de repente patinando en el local. Una sola mirada de Levy bastó para que se sentara y se quitara los patines.

—¿Has terminado? ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Ahora mismo.

—¡Estupendo! —parecía más feliz que nunca—. ¿Sabes? Ya nos han dado las vacaciones —se calzó los deportivos sin molestarse en atárselos.

Levy, todavía colorada después de la conversación con Gajeel, estaba más que deseosa de que se marcharan los dos de una vez.

—Que os divirtáis. Adiós.

Gajeel se bajó del taburete y abandonó el local de la mano de Wendy. Una vez que cerró la puerta, Levy se sintió extrañamente deprimida, aunque era incapaz de precisar la razón. Tampoco habría tenido ganas de analizarla.

No hubo mucho trabajo para ser sábado: de todas formas, la experiencia le decía que el negocio se animaría a la hora de comer. Ahora contaba con dos trabajadores a tiempo parcial aparte de Lucy, unos jóvenes estudiantes que acababa de contratar.

Lucy se movía constantemente entre el comedor y el mostrador de los helados, y era capaz de encargarse todo en caso de ausencia de Levy, lo cual resultaba ciertamente reconfortante. Era el mejor respaldo con el que podía contar una vez metida de lleno en el papel de tutora de Wendy.

A eso de las once, el joven padre con quien Wendy había hablado unas semanas atrás entró en el local… esa vez sin niños. Se dirigió directamente hacia el mostrador de las pizzas: desde allí podía ver a Levy en la cocina, donde estaba preparando una sopa.

—¡Hola! —la saludó.

—¿Qué deseas? —fingió no reconocerlo, contrariamente a lo que solía hacer con el resto de sus clientes. De hecho, se esforzaba por retener sus nombres y conocía el suyo: Jet.

—Me estaba preguntando si te apetecería que saliéramos a cenar y a ver una película.

Su invitación la tomó completamente desprevenida.

—¿Perdón?

—Yo… en realidad… te estoy pidiendo que salgamos juntos —el tono de su voz era ahora monocorde, como si hubiera herido su orgullo, y Levy se sintió instantáneamente mal.

—Me siento halagada, pero…

—Tu sobrina me comentó que estabas soltera y… bueno, yo estoy divorciado y pensé que quizá te gustaría salir conmigo.

Levy no sabía qué decir. Finalmente decidió responderle con la verdad.

—En serio que me siento halagada de que me lo hayas pedido, pero es que actualmente no tengo tiempo pata salir con nadie —hizo un gesto abarcando lo que la rodeaba—. Acabo de empezar con este negocio y… y tengo que estar aquí.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que no quieras salir conmigo?

A Levy se le ocurrió al menos una docena de razones, pero no tuvo el valor de citar ninguna.

—Me caes bien, pero…

—Es por los niños, ¿verdad?

—No, para nada —se apresuró a asegurarle—. Es que, como acabo de decirte… no es un buen momento —era la misma excusa que había utilizado con Gajeel… pero también era cierto. Acababa de salir de una relación complicada y era demasiado pronto para meterse en otra.

—¿Quieres decir que debo esperar a que termines tu jornada?

—No…

—Tendrás que disculparme. Verás, soy nuevo en esto. Mi mujer, quiero decir mi ex mujer y yo nos conocimos en el instituto y, bueno, la cosa no funcionó. No la culpo por ello. Ambos éramos demasiado jóvenes, pero Heather es la única mujer con la que he salido y… no sé muy bien cómo diablos se hace —para cuando terminó, parecía completamente alicaído. Y Levy se sintió aún peor.

—En otras circunstancias, habría estado encantada de… —se interrumpió, temerosa de empeorar aún más las cosas si seguía adelante—. Mira… ¿Te apetece una taza de café, otra cosa?

El joven asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en un taburete.

—Sí, gracias. Café está bien.

—Te llamas Jet, ¿verdad?

—Me sorprende que te acuerdes.

Se habría sorprendido de todo lo que recordaba de la última vez que había estado en el local… aunque prefería no hacerlo.

Preparó dos cafés dobles: si él no lo necesitaba, ella sí. Acababa de dejar las tazas sobre el mostrador cuando vio que sacaba la cartera.

—No —Levy alzó una mano—. Esto corre por cuenta de la casa.

—Gracias.

Por razones en las que no quería ahondar, Levy se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberlo rechazado.

—¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que he hecho mal? —preguntó Jet.

—No ha sido culpa tuya. Ya te lo dicho, no es el momento. Tengo que estar pendiente del negocio y cuidar además a mi sobrina.

Durante las tres horas siguientes Levy escuchó pacientemente la historia de su matrimonio, que había durado diez años, y hasta el último detalle de su divorcio. Jet solamente interrumpió su relato para acribillarla a preguntas sobre el local, los clientes o los trabajadores que había contratado.

Parecía un hombre necesitado de que lo escucharan. Eso fue lo que estuvo haciendo Levy mientras atendía al mismo tiempo el mostrador de los helados.

—¿Sabes, Jet? Yo creo que todavía sigues enamorado de tu mujer —le comentó al tiempo que preparaba un café.

—Ni hablar —negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, pero así es como lo veo yo.

—Te equivocas.

—Puede ser, pero es obvio que estás loco por tus hijos.

A eso no tenía nada que objetar.

—Son fabulosos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Deseas algo más? —le preguntó al ver que no parecía tener la menor prisa por marcharse.

—Que cenes conmigo.

Levy se echó a reír.

—Creo que ya hemos hablado de eso.

—¿Estás segura de que querías decirme que no? —insistió.

—Si la señorita dice que no, es que no —pronunció de repente Gajeel Redfox desde el umbral, fulminándolo con la mirada. Su tono aparentemente amable quedaba desmentido por su actitud.

Levy suspiró exasperada. Era más que consciente de la expectación que estaba generando, con Lucy, Wendy y los demás contemplando la escena. Jet era inofensivo, tenía la autoestima hecha pedazos después de su divorcio y contaba con ella para recuperar su confianza.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, Gajeel —lo saludó, tensa—, pero la señorita tiene lengua para responder sola.

Para su sorpresa, Wendy soltó una carcajada.

—Hola, señor Sarusuke, ¿se acuerda de mí? Soy Wendy.

Jet parecía haberse quedado sin habla. Se bajó del taburete.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya…

—A mí también me parece una buena idea —murmuró Gajeel.

—¡Gajeel! —lo recriminó Levy, sin conseguir hacerle apartar la mirada de Jet. Tan pronto como el joven padre se hubo marchado, se apresuró a echarle en cara a Gajeel su actitud—: Eso ha estado absolutamente fuera de lugar.

—Quizá, pero yo quería que el tipo captara el mensaje.

—¿Y puedo saber cuál es exactamente el mensaje?

Gajeel sonrió como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Manos fuera —contestó Wendy por él—. ¿No es así, tío Gajeel?

~O~O~O~

Cuando terminó su turno, Juvia fue a ver una vez más al capitán de fragata Fullbuster y se lo encontró dormido. Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia ella, con los rasgos completamente relajados. Parecía más joven de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

De pie a su lado, vaciló por unos segundos, resistiendo el impulso de acercarse. Ansiaba posar una mano sobre su brazo, tocarlo y sentir el calor de su piel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la respalda cuando recordó su rechazo. Durante su última visita, el capitán le había dejado suficientemente claro que no la quería cerca.

Deseó poder hablar con alguien de lo que estaba sintiendo. No era algo que pudiera compartir con sus compañeras.

Antes de marcharse de la sala, encendió su ordenador.

 _Fecha: 20 de junio_

 _De: Juvia Loxar_

 _Para: Levy McGarden_

 _Asunto: ¡Hola!_

 _Querida Levy:_

 _Juvia quería saber cómo te estaba yendo esta semana. Juvia piensa en ti y en Wendy cada día. Juvia se las está arreglando bien. Esta semana Juvia tuvo una delicada operación de apendicitis: el capitán de fragata Fullbuster. Quizá Juvia te haya hablado antes de él. Antes de entrar en el quirófano, tuvo miedo de que no saliera bien la operación y le encargó a Juvia que se ocupara de su última voluntad, un asunto relacionado con su testamento. Juvia le dijo que lo haría, pero afortunadamente no fue necesario. Se está recuperando muy rápido. Juvia cree que es muy…_

Vaciló al recordar la intensa mirada que le había lanzado Gray cuando le confesó que no tenía familia. Qué vida tan solitaria debía de llevar… Divorciado y con un hermano muerto. Sus padres tampoco debían de estar vivos. Había querido que ella se encargara de donar sus bienes a obras de beneficencia.

Intentó decirse que seguramente no había tenido tiempo de pedírselo a alguien más; ella había estado cerca, y él había reclamado su ayuda. Aun así, tenía la sensación de que había confiado plenamente en su persona, sin conocerla siquiera. Retomó el mensaje que había estado escribiendo:

 _Wendy le comentó a Juvia que Gajeel iba a pasarse el sábado por el local. ¿Qué tal os fue? Juvia sabe que piensas que mi Wen intenta emparejados a los dos, y Juvia está de acuerdo contigo en que no es asunto suyo. Pero la verdad es que a Juvia no le parece tan mala idea…_

 _Gajeel es un buen hombre, y aunque sé que Levy se esfuerza por no reconocerlo, fíjate bien en él: te lo pide Juvia, tu hermana mayor. Es guapo, inteligente, trabajador y además adora a los niños._

 _Juvia sólo espera que el hecho de que Levy siga ejerciendo de tutora de Wendy termine por convencer a Levy de que también quiere tener hijos._

 _Tus correos significan mucho para Juvia. Sigue escribiendo._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Juvia_

No tardó mucho tiempo en recibir la respuesta.

 _Fecha: 21 de junio_

 _De: Levy McGarden_

 _Para: Juvia Loxar_

 _Asunto: ¿Capitán de fragata, has dicho?_

 _Querida Juv:_

 _No, no me habías mencionado al tal capitán Fullbuster. ¿Qué tal? ¿Está bien? Supongo que sí. Pero el hecho mismo de que lo hayas citado en tu mensaje me dice que el hombre te interesa. Sí, ya sé que los romances a bordo están prohibidos. ¡Pero cuéntame más cosas!_

 _Me temo que estaba mañana he quedado como una imbécil delante de Gajeel. Créeme, cualquier interés que ese hombre pudiera tener por mí está definitivamente muerto. Soy una estúpida._

 _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te diré lo que hice, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Decidí que debía informarlo sobre los planes de Wendy. Era lo justo, ¿no te parece?_

 _Retrospectivamente, sigo pensando que debí decírselo, pero quizá no lo hice de la mejor manera. Cuando le aseguré que no estaba interesada en él, me salió de una manera que… No sé. Sigo pensando lo que le dije. No es el momento adecuado para enredarme con nadie. Y menos cuando acabo de empezar con este negocio._

 _¿Y sabes qué? Otro tipo, que hace poco se ha divorciado y tiene dos hijos, entró esta tarde en el local y me pidió que saliera con él. Yo lo rechacé sirviéndome de la misma excusa y me sentí fatal (por cierto, fue gracias a tu hija casamentera que ese hombre se enteró de que estaba soltera)._

 _Oh, ¿y te he dicho que Bora me telefoneó? Fue una conversación breve. Si necesitaba alguna confirmación de que había hecho lo adecuado al cortar con Bora… él mismo me la sirvió en bandeja._

 _Tanto Wendy como yo te echamos muchísimo de menos. Nunca me había dado cuenta del esfuerzo que supone ser madre. No me interpretes mal, Wen es una niña fabulosa y me encanta, pero no tenía idea de lo mucho que podía cambiar mi vida cuando se vino a vivir conmigo._

 _Ahora veo que tienes razón, Juv, porque estoy completamente segura de que algún día querré ser madre. Aunque el pensamiento me intimida un poco. Con todo lo que ha pasado durante estos últimos meses, me he quitado de la cabeza toda idea de tener una relación. Sigo pensando que necesito esperar un tiempo. ¿Es el tictac del reloj biológico el que estoy oyendo en este momento? No te preocupes, todavía estoy a tiempo. En estos días, muchísimas mujeres tienen hijos a los treinta y tantos años._

 _En cualquier caso, lo primero que necesito hacer es despejarme la cabeza. Gajeel es muy atractivo, desde luego, e incluso podría interesarme Jet si no siguiera tan colgado de su ex mujer (Jet es el padre divorciado que te mencioné antes)._

 _Escribe pronto y cuéntame más cosas de ese capitán._

 _No pienses que vas a escaparte de contarme todos los detalles._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Levy_

Juvia leyó el mensaje dos veces; cuando terminó, estaba sonriendo. Todavía tenía esperezas de emparejar a su hermana con Gajeel.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 _Capítulo 11_

 _._

—Ha llegado el verano —anunció Wendy el primer lunes de sus vacaciones escolares—. El tío Gajeel tiene tres días libres. Deberíamos hacer algo especial para celebrarlo.

Levy detestaba defraudarla, pero no podía desaparecer de su local de un día para otro.

—¿Hacer algo? ¿Como qué?

Wendy trepó a un taburete y apoyó los brazos sobre el mostrador.

—Cuando mi papá estuvo destinado al Imperio Alvarez, me llevó a Arakitashia nada más empezar las vacaciones. Nos divertimos mucho y vi el _Men_ de Ichiya Vandalay.

—En la zona tenemos museos muy interesantes… —sugirió Levy, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. Con tiempo suficiente, que no tenía, una buena idea sería visitar Mermaid Heels. Tenía entendido que era una ciudad encantadora, de estilo muy femenino.

Su sobrina negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Ya he estado en decenas de museos, y además eso suena a visita del colegio. Esto debería ser especial.

—¿Qué tal un parque de atracciones?

—Yo había pensado en algo menos… normal. Todo el mundo va a los parques de tracciones. Esto es otra cosa: es una fiesta. He sobrevivido a un nuevo colegio, he hecho amigas y mi tía Levy no me ha retirado la palabra.

Soltó una risita, y Levy rió también.

—Y eso que los comienzos fueron algo duros…

—Me costó algo de trabajo adaptarme —reconoció Wendy—. El tío Gajeel me ayudó mucho.

—¿De qué forma, exactamente? —recordó el consejo que le había dado sobre la mochila y el supuesto freno que había puesto a sus planes de emparejarlos. Pero no sabía qué más había hecho.

—No importa —se bajó del taburete. Tengo una idea. Voy a llamarlo.

—¿Para qué?

La pregunta quedó sin respuesta porque para entonces Wendy ya había corrido al teléfono.

—Deberíais tomaros un par de días libres las dos —le sugirió en aquel momento Lucy, que al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación—. Llevas semanas sin descansar.

—Los empresarios que están empezando no se toman días libres —replicó. Era cierto que había ido casi cada día al local, aunque se había tomado breves descansos y el domingo casi entero de la semana anterior. En aquellas ocasiones había vuelto a sentirse humana. La idea de pasar veinticuatro horas sin una pasta de pizza en las manos o la cabeza metida en el congelador de los helados le sonaba a música celestial.

—No es tanto por ti como por tu sobrina —insistió Lucy—. Sería como una especie de premio por haberse portado tan bien.

En eso Lucy tenía razón. Minutos después. Wendy dejaba a un lado el teléfono y volvía corriendo con su tía.

—El tío Gajeel ha sugerido que vayamos a Mermaid Heels —estaba sin aliento—. No lo conoce y dice que sería una excursión estupenda.

—Suena bien —Levy se había quedado asombrada de que Gajeel le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Resultaba casi inquietante…

—Quiere hablar contigo —descolgó el teléfono inalámbrico y se lo tendió.

Levy se metió en la trastienda a hablar.

—Hola —lo saludó, esperando que no la traicionara la voz. Pensaba en aquel hombre demasiado a menudo y tenía ya una intensa relación amor-odio de la que él no sabía nada. Se sentía terriblemente atraída hacia él… muy a su pesar. El hecho de que…

—¿Enana? —el sonido de su voz interrumpió sus reflexiones.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

—Wendy ha tenido una gran idea. Podrás venir, ¿verdad?

—¿A Mermaid Heels, quieres decir?

—Lo haremos en un solo día. Yo estoy libre hasta el jueves. Os recogeré en casa y luego iremos a Fauntleroy a tomar el ferry que nos llevará a la península Kitsap. De allí iremos a Port Ángeles y tomaremos otro ferry hasta Mermaid Heels.

—Yo… —Levy vaciló al ver la expresión suplicante con que la estaba mirando Wendy. Había juntado las manos como si estuviera orando, lo cual acabó por debilitar su resolución—. Tendré que consultarlo primero con Lucy…

—Hazlo.

—Está bien…

Nada más colgar el teléfono, se volvió hacia la mujer.

—Vete —le ordenó Lucy, con las manos en las caderas—. Me las arreglaré perfectamente. Es sólo un día, por el amor de Dios.

—Pero…

—Tía Levy —Wendy la estaba tirando del brazo—. Hazlo, por favor… Nos lo pasaremos de maravilla.

Levy no estaba tan segura. Aquella noche, mucho después de que Wendy se hubiera acostado, escribió un correo electrónico a su hermana:

 _Fecha: 24 de junio_

 _De: Levy_

 _Para: Juvia_

 _Asunto: Wendy, Gajeel Redfox y yo_

 _Querida Juvia:_

 _Como probablemente ya sabrás, Wen, Gajeel y yo saldremos mañana para Mermaid Heels. Será una excursión de un día entero. Básicamente me he dejado convencer, y ya puedes suponer quién ha sido la culpable. Tu hija sería capaz de enredar al mismísimo Laxus Dreyar. Acuérdate de lo que te digo: esa niña tendrá su propio show de televisión algún día._

 _No me importa que nos acompañe Gajeel. Yo ya le dije que no estaba interesada en liarme con nadie e incluso le sugerí que hablara con Wen para que dejara de jugar a la casamentera con nosotros. Me escuchó con atención y se mostró de acuerdo con todo lo que le dije. Lo menos que habría podido hacer era discutir… Pero ni siquiera lo intentó, con lo que terminó minando mis defensas._

 _Tengo que admitir que he disfrutado en las dos ocasiones en que he estado con él. Ya son dos veces las que hemos hablado, cuando se ha quedado en el local a tomar café después de visitar a Wen. No ha habido el menor indicio de romance en el aire, aunque… sí, tengo que reconocerlo, me siento atraída. Definitivamente hay cierta química, pero estoy demasiado preocupada (¡y también demasiado asustada!) para hacer algo al respecto._

 _Está bien, ya he desnudado mi alma, ahora te toca a ti. ¿Qué te pasa con ese tal capitán Fullbuster? Te conozco, Juv. No me lo habrías mencionado si no te importara algo._

 _Son casi las once y debería estar en la cama. Gajeel llegará muy temprano. Escribe pronto. Wendy y yo esperamos ansiosas tus correos._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Levy_

Menos de doce horas después, Levy se hallaba a bordo del ferry que había zarpado de Port Ángeles rumbo a la isla Galuna. Una entusiasmada Wendy correteaba por cubierta mientras Gajeel y Levy tomaban café dentro, sentados frente a frente.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —murmuró ella. El despertador había sonado a las cuatro de aquella mañana y a las cinco ya se habían puesto en camino.

—¿Habéis visto las Montañas Galunas? —inquirió a gritos Wendy, entrando en la cafetería a la carrera—. En clase me han explicado que algunas de esas montañas todavía no las ha explorado ni escalado nadie.

Aquello era una noticia nueva para Levy, que distaba de ser una experta en la geografía.

—¿Alguna de las dos ha oído hablar de Clover Town? —preguntó Gajeel mientras Wendy se dejaba caer en un banco, a su lado.

Las dos negaron con la cabeza.

—Es un pequeño territorio de Fiore que geográficamente forma parte de Cait Shelter.

—¿Qué? —Wendy frunció el ceño—. No lo entiendo.

—Fiore y Cait Shelter quedaron seriados por el paralelo 49, entre el estado de Oak y Waas Forest. Pero hay un pedazo de tierra unida a Cait Shelter que queda por debajo de ese paralelo: es Clover Town. Quizá podamos visitarlo en alguna ocasión.

—¿Así que está y no está en Cait Shelter?

—Echa un vistazo a aquel mapa y lo verás más claramente.

Mientras Wendy se levantaba para examinar el mapa que había al otro lado de la cafetería, Levy bebió un sorbo de café y sonrió a Gajeel.

—Te idolatra, ya lo sabes.

—Y yo a ella…

—Al principio tenía celos —le confesó en un impulso. Aunque probablemente aquello no era ningún secreto para él.

—¿Y ahora? —le sostuvo la mirada.

—Ahora… —vaciló—. Me alegro de que te quiera tanto. Necesita la presencia de una figura masculina en su vida, sobre todo después de la muerte de su padre.

—A ti también te quiere mucho, enana. Y todo eso ha sucedido en un tiempo increíblemente corto. Lo cual habla muy bien de ti. Has sido paciente con Wen y has sabido encontrar la mejor manera de acercarte a ella.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar aquel elogio. Avergonzada, hizo un esfuerzo por contenerlas.

—Escucha —le dijo Gajeel, bajando la voz—. Hay que algo que siento que debo decirte… En la base está corriendo el rumor de que a algunos de nosotros van a trasladarnos a Akane Resort. Yo quería volver allí, en realidad… casi desde el principio. Ojalá el momento hubiera sido más oportuno. Además, parece que el traslado será pronto.

—No —protestó automáticamente Levy.

Su reacción sorprendió a Gajeel que, inclinándose hacia ella, le tomó una mano.

—¿Me atrevería a esperar que esa reacción es tanto por ti como por Wendy?

Levy ignoró la pregunta.

—Er… supongo que debería felicitarte… Es el traslado que estabas esperando, ¿no?

—¿Qué me dices de ti, Levy? —insistió—. ¿Me echarás de menos?

No parecía dispuesto a dejar el tema tan fácilmente como ella había esperado.

—Por… supuesto —contestó con un nudo en la garganta, tanto por su propia decepción como por la de Wendy. La noticia dejaría destrozada a su sobrina.

—Yo también os echaré mucho de menos a las dos —Gajeel seguía sosteniéndole la mirada mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar—. He disfrutado mucho de estas visitas. Especialmente de nuestras conversaciones delante de una taza de café…

Levy no pudo evitar recordar aquella frase tópica: la esperanza siempre era lo último que se perdía.

—Pero aún no es una decisión firme, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que habrá alguna posibilidad de que no te destinen a…

—Yo no contaría con ello.

—Oh, bueno —Levy se esforzó por disimular su reacción ante aquel inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Probablemente Gajeel lo sabía desde hacía algún tiempo y sólo en ese momento había decidido mencionárselo—. Supongo que eso responde a la pregunta —intentó un tono ligero.

Gajeel sonrió, tímido.

—Tengo que admitir que las intrigas casamenteras de Wendy me han molestado a mí casi tanto como a ti.

Levy esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa. Durante las últimas había llegado a apreciar y a confiar en Gajeel, más allá de la atracción que sentía por él. Y justo cuando empezaba a sentirse cómoda en su presencia, le soltaba aquella noticia…

Gajeel se cambió de banco para sentarse a su lado.

—Probablemente no debería haberte dicho nada de Akane Resort todavía, pero quería que lo supieras cuanto antes para que podamos preparar a Wendy.

—No… Has hecho lo correcto —hasta que se enteró de la noticia de su posible e inminente marcha, no había sido consciente de lo mucho que había llegado a confiar en él. Wendy y ella volverían a quedarse solas durante los próximos cuatro meses y medio. Una eternidad.

—Eh, chicos —reapareció Wendy, corriendo hacia ellos—. ¡He encontrado Clover Town en el mapa! Es fantástico, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego —asintió Gajeel con gesto grave.

Levy nunca había imaginado que un día entero pudiera pasar tan rápido. Mermaid Heels no defraudó sus expectativas. Aunque nunca había estado ahí, imaginaba que debía de ser muy parecida gracias a sus largas lecturas. Pasearon por el puerto, fueron al centro de la ciudad en un carruaje de caballos, tomaron té en el Hotel Ariel y miraron en varias tiendas.

—A mí lo que más me ha gustado ha sido el carruaje —les dijo Wendy a bordo del ferry que se dirigía a Port Ángeles —acto seguido, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Levy y cerró los ojos. En cuestión de segundos, se quedó dormida.

Levy la apartó delicadamente para tumbarla en el asiento y la arropó con su chaqueta. Su sobrina tenía un aspecto angelical; la contempló, emocionada. Aquella niña le había enseñado una gran lección sobre el amor.

Gajeel le hizo sitio a su lado en el banco. El día había sido maravilloso, pero Levy, al igual que Wendy, estaba agotada. Cuando Gajeel le pasó un brazo por detrás, cedió al impulso de apoyar a su vez la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sabía que aquello era una invitación a la intimidad. Se sentía tranquila, cómoda… y repentinamente feliz.

—Gracias por un día tan especial —susurró mientras Gajeel entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos.

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo… y fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Leyó su intención en sus ojos y supo sin ninguna duda que quería besarla. Al principio se preguntó si no sería un simple reflejo de su propio deseo, pero su intuición le decía que él sentía lo mismo. Por un fugaz instante pudo elegir: o apartarse o dejarse besar.

En un impulso, cerró los ojos y alzó la cara para recibir el beso. Tan pronto como sus labios se encontraron, comprendió que había tomado la decisión adecuada.

Sus labios se deslizaron sobre los suyos en una lenta y sensual exploración que la dejó aturdida, mareada. Afortunadamente estaba sentada; de haber estado de pie, le habrían fallado las rodillas. Luego sintió sus manos hundiéndose en su pelo mientras la besaba.

Cuando finalmente se apartó, necesitó de algunos segundos para recuperar la compostura.

—Guau —susurró Gajeel.

—Y que lo digas —murmuró ella.

—De acuerdo —soltó lentamente el aliento—, y ahora… ¿qué? —la abrasaba con la mirada, como buscando en sus ojos respuesta a preguntas que ni siquiera ella se había atrevido a hacerse.

—Ahora… —vaciló—. Ahora ya lo sabemos.

—¿Quieres jugar de oído?

Levy apoyó la frente contra su pecho.

—Me temo que no he recibido suficientes lecciones de piano… —bromeó. Gajeel sonrió y la besó en el pelo.

—No te preocupes, yo no tengo prisa. Iremos poco a poco.

—Primero las lecciones de piano, y ahora de repente ya estamos en la pista de baile. ¿No puedes seguir abrazándome durante unos minutos más y luego dejarlo así, sin ir más allá?

—Por el momento, sí.

Le bastaba aquel «por el momento». Mientras tanto, escucharía lo que tuviera que decirle su corazón.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Lo que realmente vio Wen fue el David de Miguel Ángel en Florencia haha X'D no sabía que poner ahí .-.

Kyaaaa volver a leer este libro me hace asdfghjklñ por dentro... Entiéndalo tenía como 13 cuando lo leí y es tan lindo!

Ahora correré a leer a Sabastu con Mi maid :3 haha vengo de un capítulo de Dana de Fairy man que me dejó muuuy impactada O:

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

AngieKawaii: Lo sé, me he tardado más esta vez D: soy muy mala, pero juro que ya no me demoraré así de nuevo D: Gale es amor, siempre ha sido amor XD haha todos lo sabemos! :P Ya cedieron muajajajjaajajaja :d hahaha capitán de Fragata Fullbuster (que de edad ya parece Silver hahahaha)

Kagoyame: Ya te di Nalu en Caminando sobre el sol hahaha XD tal vez algún día especial se repita (?)

LyaMcGarden: hahaha es pésima la niña! pero ya cedieron esos dos oh shiii yo igual espero no tardar en actualizar ): lo tenía bien abandonado TTwTT

Miwalimn: PERDÓN por la demora tan larga esta vez ): hahaha y sí, ya hay una adaptación mejor andando pero va dedicada al Jerza XD con escenas Gale salvajes de repente XD

Eli-chan: Más vale tarde XD haha espero que lo hayas encontrado en internet XD yo lo tengo en físico -w- si ya lo leíste podrás darte cuenta que mi primera adaptación no fue muy laboriosa hahaha pero estoy mejorando en ello. Espero leerte pronto por acá (:

Dana: Gracias por recordarme que actualizara haha (estuve pensando en el fic en la tarde pero pensando en el "luego, luego" pero ya... aquí está y quiero acabarlo rápido también XD Gray es un tsundere haha el dolor pensó que se le iba a pasar XD y bueno el Gele progresó bastante :P (yo intentando sanar mi corazón, es que no lo puedo superar! ): waaaaaa)

Sabastu!: Ahorita me lanzo a leer Mi Maid *u* espero que no me hagas llorar ): ya lloré hoy TT-TT tuve mi dosis de tristeza... Wendy ayudó mucho en la tensión de Levy contra Gajeel pero eso ya ha mejorado hahaha Levy no es discreta con sus correos (?) hahaha... Oh, la verdad puse ahí a Natsu porque quería que saliera XD

Guest: Sí, Gray fue un tonto haha. Gracias :3

Mirai-nikki22: Perdón por tardar con la conti y gracias por el review :O

Sin más me despido y gracias a las personas que sigue este fic (medio abandonado ): juto que no volverá a pasar, espero acabarlo pronto)


	7. Capítulos doce y trece

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro-Troll Mashima y la historia es de un libro con el mismo nombre por la autora: Debbie Macomber

¡Criaturitas hermosas y preciosas! Perdón por tardarme los siglo en actualizar D: y yo que ya me quería llevar esto más rápido para acabar pronto con tantos fics D:

Responderé a sus hermosos reviews al final :*

Ya se me andaba olvidando... ¡Feliz año nuevo! :3

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 _Capítulo 12_

 _._

Juvia leyó por segunda vez el mensaje de su hija y sonrió para sí. Era realmente encantadora.

 _Fecha: 26 de junio_

 _De: Wendy_

 _Para: Juvia_

 _Asunto: Adivina lo que he visto_

 _Hola, mami,_

 _Hoy he pasado un día genial y lo que más me gustó fue el carruaje (nuestro caballo se llamaba_ Silver _) y tomar el té en un hotel de lujo y ver al tío Gajeel intentando meter el dedo dentro del asa de una pequeñísima taza de porcelana. En el ferry el tío Gajeel y la tía Levy se sentaron juntos y yo me pasé la mayor parte del rato dormida. Se quedaron muy callados y adivina lo que pasó cuando abrí un ojo. SE ESTABAN BESANDO. ¿No te había dicho que se estaban enamorando? Yo lo sabía porque el tío Gajeel viene casi cada día que tiene libre._

 _Y lo mejor vino después. En el viaje de vuelta, la tía Levy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y no se apartó cuando yo fingí despertarme. También estuvieron cuchicheando un montón. Yo intenté no escuchar, pero no pude evitarlo. Estuvieron hablando de Akane Resort y creo que es allí donde quieren pasar su luna de miel. ¿No es genial?_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Wen_

Juv se recostó en su sillón, satisfecha y alegre. Su hija parecía convencida de que Levy y Gajeel estaban a punto de comprometerse. Ésa no era ciertamente la impresión que le había dado su hermana, pero el cambio de actitud que había experimentado respecto a Gajeel resultaba innegable.

En su última conversación, antes de que Juvia se marchara de Seattle, Levy le había asegurado que no quería saber absolutamente nada de los hombres. Aparentemente había reconsiderado su postura. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, había tenido suerte. Gajeel era tan distinto de Bora como la noche del día, y Juv confiaba en que su hermana se diera cuenta de ello.

El primer indicio de romance había sido aquel correo que le había enviado Levy, preguntándole por Gajeel. Después había terminado por reconocer que existía una atracción, aunque no hubiera decidido qué hacer al respecto. A pesar de ello, Juvia veía la evidencia de una relación en desarrollo en cada mensaje suyo.

Miró su reloj y apagó el ordenador: ya era hora de que relevase al teniente Vastia en la enfermería. Mientras revisaba su programa, posó casualmente la mirada en su alianza de matrimonio y se detuvo en seco. ¿Debería quitársela? Había pensado en regalársela a Wendy. Se la quitó y, con ella en la mano, sopesó sus opciones. No, todavía no estaba preparada. Volvió a ponérsela, sólo que en la mano derecha.

El hecho de que se hubiera planteado dejar de llevar la alianza era en sí mismo un indicio, un síntoma. Siempre amaría a Peter, pero su vida con él había acabado. Suponía que aquella reacción tendría algo que ver con el capitán de fragata Gray Fullbuster. No quería que él pensara que estaba casada, aunque era mejor que así fuera por si acaso él… En cualquier caso, cambiarse de mano aquel anillo tan simbólico era todo un compromiso.

El capitán seguía convaleciente de la operación. Él odiaba estar allí, se moría de ganas de volver al trabajo y, como resultado, era un fastidio para todo el mundo. Juvia, sin embargo, parecía inmune a su mal humor.

Mientras las demás enfermeras lo evitaban, ella lo veía tanto como se lo permitía su apretada agenda de trabajo, apenas unos minutos al día.

Nada más verla entrar en la enfermería, el teniente Vastia le entregó sus notas.

—Lleva de un humor de perros todo el día —le susurró—. El doctor dice que le dará al alta esta semana, pero dudo que sea lo suficientemente pronto como para contentar al capitán.

Quién habría podido imaginarlo… Cuando pisó por primera vez la enfermería, Gray había estado muy grave, lo que se había reflejado en su actitud dócil… al menos comparada con la actual.

Después de leer las notas de Vastia, Juvia descorrió las cortinas de su cubículo. El capitán de fragata estaba sentado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La miró ceñudo.

—Juvia cree que el capitán es un paciente muy desagradable...

—Quiero salir de aquí —ladró.

—Juvia piensa que no hay razón para gritar, cree que nos ha dejado bastante claro su deseo. Pero da la casualidad, capitán, de que no es usted quien toma las decisiones aquí. Puede protestar todo lo que quiera: no le servirá de nada —le tomó la muñeca y le encontró el pulso alto. No era de extrañar, con lo agitado que estaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí?

—Juvia tiene entendido que le darán el alta esta semana —respondió mientras elevaba la cama para que pudiera tumbarse. Necesitaba examinar la herida. A esas alturas, el capitán conocía el procedimiento tan bien como ella.

Retiró con todo cuidado el vendaje para comprobar que no había señal alguna de infección. Con las puntas de los dedos examinó la zona mientras Gray miraba al techo con gesto impaciente.

—Esto está curando muy bien.

—Entonces sáqueme de aquí. No puedo soportar seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera —masculló él.

—¿Juvia puede ayudarlo de alguna forma? —le preguntó Juv, pensando en llevarle un libro o un mazo de cartas.

—¡Sí! —gritó—. ¡Sacándome de aquí!

—Gray-sama sabe perfectamente que Juvia no puede hacer eso. Sólo el doctor puede darle el alta.

—Entonces váyase. No quiero verla, no quiero tenerla cerca de mí, ¿entendido?

—Pero Juvia es la responsable de…

—Búsquese a otra persona.

—Pero capitán…

—¡Salga! —la apuntó con un dedo—. Es una orden.

Juvia se tragó el nudo de dolor que le subía por la garganta mientras abandonaba el cubículo. Sus palabras, duras y rencorosas, continuaron resonando en sus oídos durante el resto del día. No la quería cerca de él y no había tenido reparo alguno en decírselo. Se sentía una estúpida por haberse hecho ilusiones e imaginado sentimientos que obviamente no existían. No por parte del capitán, al menos.

No culpaba a Gray por querer abandonar la enfermería: el problema era que había proyectado todo su resentimiento en ella. Lo cual no era nada justo.

Lo observó silenciosamente desde lejos mientras el enfermero le entregaba la bandeja de comida. Gray la miró y retiró al instante la vista, como si no soportara verla.

Media hora después, cuando volvió a pasar al lado, advirtió que no había probado la comida. Pensó en recordarle que necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas, pero seguro que no querría escucharla. Decidió no arriesgarse a recibir otra reprimenda.

Dos veces más durante el resto de su turno, Juv resistió el impulso de acercársele. Por fin, cuando terminó, se dirigió directamente a su camarote y se metió en la cama. Habitualmente al término de su jornada laboral escribía a su hija y a su hermana, pero esa noche no. En lugar de ello, rebobinó mentalmente la conversación que había mantenido con Gray.

Intentó decirse que era estúpido sentirse dolida por su rudeza, que el capitán no lo había hecho a propósito… pero le resultaba imposible no tomárselo personalmente. Hasta el momento se había mostrado inmune a su mal humor, y no podía entender por qué aquel día había sido distinto.

No le sorprendería que le diesen el alta al día siguiente, lo que sería lo mejor para todos. En unos cuantos meses volvería a estar en casa con su hija y poco después abandonaría la Marina. Su hija la necesitaba.

Tal y como había sospechado, el capitán de fragata Gray recibió el alta a la mañana siguiente. Juvia detestaba que las últimas palabras que le había dirigido hubieran sido dictadas por la furia y el odio, pero procuró olvidarlas. Era muy improbable que volvieran a verse. Quizá en otro tiempo o en otro lugar su relación habría funcionado. En las actuales circunstancias, sin embargo, no.

De mayor interés era la relación que se estaba desarrollando entre su hermana y Gajeel Redfox. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, Juv se sentó en el ordenador para conectarse a Internet. Podía contar con un correo diario de su hija. Para su deleite, también descubrió otro de Gajeel. Pero, mientras lo leía, su entusiasmo se evaporó.

Gajeel temía que fueran a trasladarlo de nuevo, una vez curada la herida del hombro. Se lo había contado a Levy, pero no había tenido corazón para decírselo a Wendy antes de recibir la notificación definitiva. Casi de paso añadía lo mucho que le habría gustado conocer un poco mejor a Levy.

¡Aquello era horrible! Wendy se llevaría un disgusto si destinaban a Gajeel fuera del estado, y ella no era la única. Levy se quedaría igualmente decepcionada.

Con el corazón encogido, pasó a leer el correo de su hija:

 _Enviado: 30 de junio_

 _De: Wendy_

 _Para: Juvia Loxar_

 _Asunto: Últimas noticias_

 _Hola, mami:_

 _¡Tía Levy me ha dicho que quiere plantar un jardín! Dijo que podíamos cultivar verduras y flores. Yo no quiero sembrar judías verdes porque entonces tendría que comérmelas. Los_ zucchini, e _n cambio, sí que gustan mucho. ¿Podrías darle a la tía tu receta de los_ zucchini _al horno? Dile que añada más queso del que pone en la receta._

 _Creo que tener un jardín será muy divertido, ¿no te parece? El tío Gajeel se ofreció a ayudar. ¿No es estupendo?_

 _Hasta pronto._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Wendy_

Juvia ignoraba de dónde iba a sacar tiempo su hermana para plantar el jardín. De cualquier forma, las dos se las habían arreglado para convencer a Gajeel de que las ayudara. Aunque tampoco podría ayudarlas demasiado, si no quería volver a lesionarse el hombro.

El último correo que recibió era del barco. Sólo cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta de que era del capitán de fragata Fullbuster. Apenas cinco palabras:

 _Gracias por sus excelentes cuidados._

 _Capitán Gray Fullbuster_

—No —susurró Juvia—. Gracias a usted, capitán —tenía mucho que agradecerle. Porque a pesar del daño que pudiera haberle hecho, también le había demostrado que su corazón seguía vivo.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Si había enviado a Juvia Loxar aquel correo, había sido por pura debilidad: eso era lo que pensaba Gray mientras regresaba a su camarote, finalizado su turno. Él no era un hombre débil, y estaba irritado consigo mismo por múltiples razones que no tenía ninguna gana de analizar.

Sabía que no había sido un buen paciente, pero tampoco había podido evitarlo. La peor parte de aquella dura prueba, sin embargo, no había sido la rotura de su apéndice y la consiguiente operación. Lo más duro había sido sobrevivir a la teniente Karas. Después de tantos años solo, sin compañía femenina, comprometido en exclusiva con la Marina, finalmente se había sentido atraído por una mujer. Poderosamente atraído.

Juvia había invadido sus sueños y acosado sus vigilias. Y cada día de aquella maldita semana había estado al pie de su cama. Pero sólo cuando empezó a despejarse un poco descubrió algo que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibido: su alianza de matrimonio. Aquello le trastornó.

El primer día que se conocieron, Juvia Loxar no había negado estar casada y había llevado una alianza… en la mano izquierda. Después, se la había puesto en la mano derecha.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Casada. Se había olvidado de aquello hasta esa semana. Entonces, cuando lo recordó… y tomó conciencia de que había estado fantaseando con una mujer casada… perdió los estribos.

Ya antes había estado impaciente por volver a sus obligaciones, pero después de ver que había cambiado de mano su alianza de matrimonio, se había sentido absolutamente desesperado por abandonar la enfermería.

Una vez proyectada su furia sobre Juvia, había querido perderla de vista lo antes posible. Pero después se arrepintió de su arrebato. Ella no había hecho nada para merecer un trato semejante. El problema era que le había resultado imposible dominarse, y todo porque se había dado cuenta de que no existía posibilidad alguna de relación entre ellos.

Eso podía aceptarlo, pero Gray no era hombre que disfrutara con la tentación, y aquella mujer definitivamente lo era. Aun así, se había sentido obligado a disculparse por su rudeza. Verla de nuevo estaba descartado, así que decidió mandarle un correo electrónico. Escribió por lo menos una decena de versiones antes de decidirse por aquel breve mensaje… y lo envió antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea.

Para mejor o para peor, el correo ya estaba enviado y el asunto cerrado. Subió al primer puente y escrutó el horizonte. Todo lo que se extendía ante él era océano… un enorme vacío azul. Así era como veía ahora su propia vida: como un vacío inmenso.

Algo que jamás le había sucedido.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 _Capítulo 13_

 _._

El entusiasmo que Wendy mostraba por el pequeño jardín encantó a Gajeel. Había contratado a alguien para que preparara el pedazo de tierra que se extendía tras la casa de Levy; luego Wendy y su tía habían plantado filas regulares de lechugas, guisantes, pimientos y tres variedades de tomate. Desoyendo los consejos del empleado del vivero, habían comprado también plantas de _zucchini_. Wendy había insistido en que su madre sabía recetas fabulosas para cocinar los _zucchini_.

Gajeel había contemplado divertido los movimientos de Wendy, que se acercaba a cada momento a las plantas para comprobar el estado y asegurarse de que no había insectos cerca. En cuanto a las flores, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de plantas que haría comprado Levy, la mayor parte de ellas desconocidas para él. Ciertamente, daban mucho color al jardín. En cuanto a Wendy, no había imaginado que pudieran gustarle tanto. Era una afición que parecía compartir con su tía.

—La tía Levy me dijo que volvería a eso de las ocho —lo informó la niña el sábado.

Pasaron una tarde muy tranquila en casa. Mientras Gajeel veía el partido de béisbol en la televisión, Wendy se entretuvo con el jardín. Se lo pasó bien, pero echaba de menos a Levy. No le habría importado pasarse por el local, pero los sábados solía haber mucho trabajo, sobre todo en verano.

—Deberíamos preparar la cena —anunció de repente la niña—. Una cena de verdad. Formal. Elegante.

—¿Tú y yo, quieres decir?

—Lo conseguiremos. Ya lo verás.

—No sé. A mí no me importaría encargar algo fuera. O quizá Levy pueda traer una pizza. ¿No sería eso más fácil?

Frunciendo el ceño, Wendy negó con la cabeza.

—Ella come pizza todo el tiempo. Además, la comida casera es más sana.

—¿Estás segura de que nos saldrá?

—Por supuesto.

«Ah, la confianza de los jóvenes», murmuró Gajeel para sus adentros.

—Tengo que advertirte que soy un negado para la cocina.

—Es igual. Me ayudarás de todas formas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Los de la tienda de comestibles no me venden vino, así que tendrás que comprarlo tú.

—¿Vino? —arqueó las cejas.

—Y flores —añadió la niña en un tono que no admitía discusión.

—Sí, señora. ¿Alguna variedad en especial? —se abstuvo de recordarle que tenía el jardín lleno de ellas, aunque la mayoría eran demasiado pequeñas.

—Quiero que compres _Bachellor Button_. Y también necesitaremos velas. De las altas.

—Vale —nuevamente se contuvo de decirle que no se haría de noche hasta las diez—. ¿Vino tinto o blanco?

Wendy se lo quedó mirando sin comprender.

—El tinto combina bien con la carne y el blanco con el pescado.

—¿Y qué tipo de vino combina bien con todo?

—El champaña.

Wendy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Pues compra champaña, y que sea una botella grande.

—¿Has decidido ya lo que vas a cocinar?

—Sí. Una especialidad mía.

—¿Y qué es?

—Una sorpresa —le ordenó que se marchara con un gesto.

Gajeel la observó mientras se dirigía con paso decidido a la cocina. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que sacaba varios libros de cocina de un estante.

Una vez hechos los recados, decidió pasarse por el local. Tal y como esperaba, Levy estaba más que ocupada. Lucy trabajaba en la zona de las pizzas con una joven ayudante, mientras Levy servía helados con la otra chica que había empezado a trabajar a tiempo parcial.

Por lo menos una docena de clientes estaban esperando la vez.

Gajeel tomó asiento en la barra. Cuando Levy lo vio, se ruborizó levemente y se atusó un poco el peinado antes de volver a concentrarse en sus clientes. Aquella reacción inconsciente agradó sobremanera a Gajeel.

Diez minutos después, el ritmo de clientes empezó a aflojar y Levy tuvo oportunidad de hacer un descanso. Después de lavarse las manos, se reunió con él.

—Hola —sonrió, tímida.

Jamás había imaginado que fuera una mujer tímida… hasta que la había besado. Aquel beso había sido una revelación para Gajeel. Y había cambiado su relación. Sí, se había sentido atraído por ella desde el principio, y estaba seguro de que Levy había experimentado lo mismo por él. Se habían rehuido mutuamente durante semanas, negando ambos aquella atracción, hasta que de repente, después de aquel día que pasaron en Victoria… surgió todo a la luz. La atracción era inequívoca, innegable. Gajeel había renunciado a seguir disimulando sus sentimientos, y ella también.

—¿Dónde está Wendy? —le preguntó Levy—. ¿En el parque?

—No. En casa, preparando la cena. Al parecer quiere hacer una especialidad suya… ¿sabes tú cuál puede ser?

—¿La has dejado sola? —abrió mucho los ojos, alarmada—. ¿En la cocina, con el fuego encendido? ¡Gajeel, sólo tiene nueve años! A veces hasta a mí me cuesta recordarlo, pero sigue siendo una niña.

—A mí me pareció que estaba perfectamente… —repuso, aunque sabía que Levy tenía razón—. Fue ella la que me mandó a la tienda a comprar —se bajó del taburete—. Me vuelvo ahora mismo.

Levy suspiró. En el último momento, estiró un brazo y lo detuvo.

—Me ha alegrado verte —le dijo en un súbito.

—Yo también —le apretó brevemente la mano—. No vuelvas muy tarde.

—Descuida.

Una vez más Gajeel se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se giró en redondo.

—¿Cuál es su especialidad?

—Probablemente sopas instantáneas y chili de lata con queso gratinado por encima —sonrió Levy.

—Me temo que se trata de algo más elaborado. Se ha puesto a consultar libros de cocina.

—En ese caso, será mejor que te des prisa… —la sonrisa se le borró de golpe.

—Tienes razón.

Levy sonrió de nuevo, y eso le recordó a Gajeel… como si alguien necesitara recordárselo… lo atraído que se sentía por ella. Justo cuando su relación empezaba a transformarse en algo real, él se veía obligado a abandonar Magnolia.

Levy lo siguió hasta la puerta.

—¿Alguna noticia sobre lo de tu destino?

—Aún no —pero sabía que no tardaría en recibirla. Akane Resort era un destino de ensueño. ¿Quién no querría que lo destinaran allí? Y sin embargo Magnolia, con su cielo gris y su llovizna constante, le resultaba mucho más apetecible que aquel paraíso tropical.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Wendy?

Gajeel negó con la cabeza.

—Cobarde.

—Soy culpable de ese cargo —se encogió de hombros, resignado.

Levy miró su reloj.

—Saldré para allí dentro de una hora y media.

—De acuerdo, se lo diré a nuestra cocinera —sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla, le tomó una mano. Sin importarle que el local estuviera lleno de gente, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos se movió.

Luego experimentó el impulso de abrazarla, y a Levy debió de sucederle lo mismo, porque basculó ligeramente hacia él… hasta que dejó caer la mano, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Yo tengo que volver al trabajo y tú que regresar con Wendy —le recordó en un susurro.

—Cierto.

—Adiós.

A Gajeel no le pasó desapercibida la resistencia que destilaba su tono. Una resistencia que él también compartía.

Wendy fue a buscarlo a la puerta, recogió las bolsas con las compras y le prohibió entrar en la cocina.

—No quiero que me molesten.

Gajeel volvió a encender el televisor y se puso a hacer zapping, pero no encontró nada interesante que ver.

—Tu tía llegará en una hora. ¿Necesitas ayuda allí?

—No, gracias.

Cinco minutos después, repitió la oferta. Esa vez Wendy lo ignoró, pero preguntó al poco rato:

—La tía Levy no se retrasará, ¿verdad?

—Si lo hace, llamará antes —al menos él esperaba que lo hiciera.

A las ocho y tres minutos, Levy entró en la casa.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!

Gajeel se levantó del sofá y Wendy salió corriendo de la cocina.

—Espero que tengas apetito.

—Me muero de hambre.

Como para subrayar sus palabras, el estómago de Gajeel aprovechó para protestar.

Con un gesto elegante, Wendy los invitó a pasar a la cocina. La mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel que la doblaba dos veces de tamaño, arrastrando por el suelo. La niña había encajado las velas en dos botellas vacías de refresco, que flanqueaban las azuladas flores colocadas en un recipiente de vidrio. El efecto resultaba sorprendentemente artístico. Los platos y cubiertos estaban perfectamente dispuestos, con sus respectivas copas de vino.

—¡Wendy! —exclamó Levy, abrazándola—. ¡Esto es absolutamente encantador!

La niña enrojeció ante el elogio.

—El tío Gajeel me ayudó.

—Yo no hice casi nada —protestó él.

—Empecemos ya. Por favor, encended las velas y servid el champaña. Yo tomaré gaseosa en mi vaso.

—Como usted diga —Gajeel le hizo una reverencia.

—A sentarse todo el mundo —ordenó la niña una vez que su tío hubo terminado de servir las copas—. He preparado un pequeño aperitivo…

Acto seguido, sacó un cuenco de frutos secos, pasas y galletas saladas.

—Excelente —sentenció Levy, intercambiando una mirada con Gajeel. Ambos se estaban esforzando por mantener la compostura.

—Esto es sólo el principio —les aseguró Wendy, revoloteando por la cocina como un loro suelto—. He cocinado vuestros platos favoritos: macarrones con queso, patatas fritas y ensalada. Tío Gajeel, no he puesto tomate en tu ensalada, y la tuya, tía Levy, no lleva picatostes.

Levy se volvió hacia Gajeel.

—Pues sí que se ha fijado…

—Y que lo digas.

—Y de postre, macarrones de chocolate —añadió Wendy, orgullosa.

—¿Macarrones? —repitió Gajeel.

—Sí, macarrones de chocolate. Es mi plato favorito, así que no os quejéis.

Fue una cena un tanto particular, pero Gajeel no tuvo ninguna queja, y Levy tampoco.

—Yo fregaré los platos —se ofreció Gajeel una vez que terminaron. El champaña lo había relajado y a Levy también, porque se habían quedado tranquilamente sentados saboreando la última copa mientras Wendy pasaba al salón.

—Qué detalle tan bonito —susurró Levy.

—Precioso —repuso él. Lo que sucedió después, lo atribuyó al champaña. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se inclinó hacia Levy con intención de besarla.

Ella pudo haberlo detenido, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello, cerró los ojos y se inclinó a su vez hacia él. El beso fue tan bueno como el primero. No; fue mejor todavía, decidió Gajeel. De hecho, esos besos podían convertirse en algo adictivo… un riesgo que tendría que correr. Acercó su silla a la de Levy y ella lo agarró del cuello de la camisa mientras se besaban de nuevo.

Poco después Levy se retiraba para apoyar la frente contra la suya. Gajeel tardó en recuperarse. Le encantaba tenerla cerca, poder saborear su aroma, su contacto. Wendy podía verlos, pero a él no le importaba mientras no le importara a Levy… como evidentemente era el caso.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda allí? —gritó Wendy desde el salón.

Se separaron bruscamente, como dos adolescentes culpables.

—No, no. Estamos bien —respondió.

Gajeel no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera cierto.

 _Enviado: 6 de julio_

 _De: Wendy_

 _Para: Juvia Loxar_

 _Asunto: Mi plan funciona_

 _Hola, mami._

 _¡Hoy he preparado yo sola la cena! ¿Y sabes lo mejor del tío Gajeel? Que no me trata como a una niña. Se pasó la tarde del sábado conmigo porque la tía Levy estuvo en la heladería, y cuando yo le dije que quería cocinar, me dejó. Incluso fue a la tienda a hacerme unos recados. Ya no necesito niñeras._

 _Cuando volvió, me dijo que la tía Levy se había enfadado un poco porque él me había dejado sola, pero no pasó nada más. Hice macarrones con queso en el microondas y preparé una ensalada. Me salió muy bien, y… adivina qué pasó a continuación._

 _El tío Gajeel y la tía Levy volvieron a besarse, sin importarles que yo pudiera verlos. Yo fingí que no, pero los vi. Me dijeron que querían fregar los platos y tardaron más de una hora. Te echo un montón de menos._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Wendy_

 _._

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Nota: _Bachellor Button_ son flores azules preciosas XD

Nota de la nota: El caballo de verdad se llama Silver y me ha dado mucho por dejarlo así XD espero que no les haya molestado... Y no creen que Wen tiene mucha, peero mucha imaginación? Es un amor :3

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Sabastu!: Wendy es muy lista pero su imaginación vuela muy alto! XD A Levy le ganan los nervios cuando habla, y habla de más :P Yo también morí de amor con la interrupción de Gajeel 7u7 HAAHAHAHA Juvia y Levy son muy discretas con sus charlas 7u7 XDDDDD ¡Viva Lucy por animarla! Ese paseo fue de lo más bello! :3 ¡Sí hahaha! el hotel tenía el nombre de: Hotel Empress. Pero me gustaba más Ariel por Mermaid XDDDD Owwww La verdad ya no recordaba bien esa parte de que Gajeel se iba, pero ya verán como todo sale bien x3 Oh... Mi depresión con el cap antepinúltimo de FM es algo que dejó una herida en mí! Pero todo va bien ahora, OMG CON LA NOTICIA y Levy ya sabe! asdfghjklñ

Dana!: Gajeel es tan Gajeel *.* Sí, Levy se extralimitaba por lo sucedido con Bora... Pero ya todo es medio hermoso :3 Hahahahahaha tú eres defensora de los friendzoneados! Ya me cayó el 20 XDDDD primero con el pobre de Kohaku y ahora con Jet XDDDD owo que linda! Juvia y Wendy casi me tumban de mi posición como fangirl del Gale u,u hahaha XDDD las amo son todas bellas! Sí! Usé al man para algo muy chistoso XDDD Esta novela es muy tierna :3 yo también tengo ganas de abrazar a todos, es más, abracé hasta a mi hermano XD

Mirai-nikki22: No te desmayes! Yo morí de amor con esa escena :3 es que este Gajeel es todo asdfghjklñ, me alegra que te esté gustando :3

AngieKawaii: Verdad? :3 son tan bello ellos! Hahaha Wendy consiguió su cometido! Ahora sólo falta que otros dos avancen 7n7 haha Gray es demasiado gruñón para su propio bien XD yo digo que está celoso y confundido y mira que Juvia se ha cambiado de lugar el anillo! O:

Asia12: Lo sé! Son tan bellos! Y perdón las tardanzas (con todos mis fics) creo que cuando termine los que tengo me iré uno por uno ): hahaha al menos uno de cada fandom porque tengo varios D:

Miwalimn: No te apures que este fic lo acabo aunque sea lo último que haga! perdón por la tardanza pero mis otros fics me absorben y luego las fechas y luego también las lecturas o jugar LOL D: aiñ soy una vaga XD Espero que no te hayas rendido conmigo! (:

Kagoyame: De nada! No pierdan la fe en mí! Sólo tengo dos fics en pausa de momento y este no es uno de ellos! Y sí, son unos lindos! :3

Elie-chan: Haha creo que me tardo yo más en publicar que muchos en comentar, y me alegra que me tengan tantísima paciencia con este fic :3 Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado! Es un libro hermoso :3 Gale siempre triunfa! Muajaja o lo hacemos triunfar 7u7 Hahaha el Men de Ichiya no podía faltar! :P verdad? amo sus celos :3 y ese beso tan adorable! Y ya sé ): esa noticia fue inesperada u,u Haha creo que esta la dejaré así como va el libro, en la adaptación que sí he estado haciendo varias modificaciones e introduciendo más personajes es en Caminando Sobre el Sol :3 pero ese es un Jerza :P

Julieht: Mira que me he tardado bastante D: pero aquí sigo, no lo dejaré aunque me tome un año subirlo completo XD Na, espero poder subirlo más rápido... Gracias por leer!

Pizzzigatos: Primero que nada que hermoso nombre con la palabra "gatos" en él :3 los gatos son mi vida! (supero a Milliana y no es broma)... No te apures, sigo publicando el fic :3 y bueno, me tardo un poco pero aquí sigo, no te apures yo también me tomaba mis descansos de los estudios para leer un rato 7u7 PD: Yo también soy una fanática del Gajevy, de hecho tengo otro fic de ellos y aparecen en el Jerza que tengo por ahí :P son mi OTP sobre todas las parejas habidas y por haber XD

* * *

Sin más chicos, me despido y espero que pasen un excelente fin de año y un mejor año nuevo!

Provecho porque las cenas están uuuf! :P


End file.
